Desire
by Sammi Paglia
Summary: Amane is Scotts adopted sister, and has been with him through the entire werewolf journey, but the Alpha took a special liking to her, and things take an eventful turn after the formal dance. Peter x OC Was a one shot. Now a story. Not related to my other story.
1. Winter Formal

**_A/N: For those of you reading my story Cats and Dogs, this has nothing to do with it, it is just a Peter hale x OC story, that I wrote as per request. This has no part in my other story, just a random lemon. I hope you enjoy, xoxo - Sammi_**

* * *

Amane sighed as she got home. She had left the dance early, not really enjoying herself. She was tired of all the werewolf crap that had been happening. Sick of Peter stalking her. Sick of Scott being over protective. Just sick of it all. She walked up the stairs, to lazy to take off the heels on her feet. She remember Stiles making a joke about how they made her normal height. It earned him a slap.

She finally made it to her room. She entered, not bothering to turn on the light. She sighed as she sat on her bed, taking of the beautiful shoes. She threw them to the side, before laying back on her bed.

"Laying like that isn't good for the dress. And it is a beautiful dress. You don't want to ruin it, do you?" Amane jumped from her bed as soon as she heard the voice she had come to recognize was Peter's. She looked around the dark room, and noticed him by the window, leaning against it casually, like he hadn't just snuck into a teenage girl's bedroom. Amane inched towards the door, and Peter tutted before moving across the room in one stride and pinning her to the wall.

"Leaving so soon? Thats not very nice, I am, after all, a guest." He stated, staring down at her.

"A guest is invited. You broke in." She hissed at him. She heard him growl and his grip on her tightened. She saw his eyes flash red in warning. Amane froze and stayed silent. She watched as his gaze travelled down her body. A smirk appeared on his face, and Amane got a bad feeling.

"Its to bad, you know. Its obvious you like my nephew, but he is to dumb to notice. I guess that ends in my advantage." At the end of that sentence she was flying across the room, landing on her bed. He was ontop of her in an instant. She struggled but he pinned her hands above her head, both of hers in one of his own. It wasn't hard, since she was much smaller than him.

He towered over her 5'2 form, and her small features made him seem even bigger. He smiled down at her. Her panicked look was an absolute turn on. He could smell her fear, but he could also smell the smallest hint of arousal. He leaned in, his face dangerously close to hers.

"You smell that? Deep down, you are enjoying this." He stated, before kissing her. She didn't respond, only struggled, causing Peter to moan. The feeling of her body struggling under him was almost too much to bear. He forced her mouth open, and shoved his tongue inside. She bit down, and his eyes flashed red. He pulled back and slapped her. Her vision went black for a moment from the force. She looked back up at him when she could see. She glared at him.

"Don't try that again." He growled, wiping the blood that was coming from his mouth. He then kissed her again. She didn't bite when his tongue entered her mouth, and he smirked into the kiss. She did not respond however, and he didn't like that. His hand traveled to his belt, and he pulled it off. He pulled away just long enough to tie her hands to her bed. The panic look returned as she struggled against her bonds.

He stared down at her. She looked ravishing, her white hair done in cascading curls, her gold strapless dress that had a hint of leopard print. The dress was stunning, and was marvelous against her skin. His hands slowly traced up and down her sides, before going for the zipper. Amane whimpered at that.

"Please don't." She pleaded. Peter tutted at that,

"Now now, someone doesn't wear something so ravishing and then tell a man he can't ravish her." He said, pulling down the zipper. Amane felt helpless. For once in her life she felt utterly helpless as the dress came loose. And the fact that she was also turned on sickened her. She whimpered as he pulled the dress down, revealing her perky breasts.

She closed her eyes as she felt his hands ghost over her breasts. She hated the way he was looking at her, like some treasured prize he had won. She felt her dress being pulled off in one swift motion, leaving her in nothing but some lacy leopard panties, which Lydia forced her to wear, and right now she was regretting.

"hmm, someone was expecting something tonight." He stated, as he traced a finger along the hem of the panties, causing Amane to shiver. In both disgust and lust. He smiled as he smelled her arousal. She then felt a clawed finger in her side, and yelped opening her eyes, staring at Peter.

"Don't. Look. Away." He growled out, his eyes a glowing red. Amane nodded as his gaze returned to her body. She then noticed he was lacking his shirt, and wondered when he had taken it off. He was wearing nothing but his dress pants, and she couldn't help but notice how toned he was. her thoughts were cut short by him leaping on her.

He kissed her roughly, all gentleness gone. The kiss was forceful, and bruising, and all his restraint was gone. The little vixen was his, whether she wanted it or not. He forced his leg between hers, pressing his body against hers. He growled when he got no response. He put a hand on her ass, pulling her closer to him.

"Kiss back." He growled into the kiss. Amane didn't respond for a minute, and he could tell she was fighting with herself. To give into the pleasure, or resist like any sane person. Her mind was made up when she kissed back.

It was either do it willingly or be raped. It was the only reason why she gave in. At least thats what she told herself. She kissed back, her tongue fighting for dominance, even though she was hopelessly outmatched.

He growled and broke the kiss, his mouth moving across her jaw, and down her neck, biting and licking, not caring if he left marks. He slowly made his way to her breast, but froze when he felt her hips move against the bulge in his pants. His eyes flashed red, and he looked her in the eyes.

In an instantly her restraints were gone, and she was on her knees before him on the floor. She needed no instruction, as she unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, letting them fall to the floor. He hadn't been wearing underwear, and for a second she took in his sheer size.

He was by far the biggest she had seen, and hesitated, knowing it would hurt should he enter her. She was snapped out of it when she heard a feral growl. She glanced at his eyes for only a second, before taking him in her hand. He ground at the contact, his claws digging into her shoulder.

Her hand ran the length of it. Her hand couldn't reach around the whole thing he was so thick. Her tongue darted out and licked the tip, earning another groan before a snarl, telling her to move faster. She immediately took him in her mouth, her tongue swirling around him. The moan and claws in her shoulders told her he was enjoying it. Her head bobbed up and down expertly, taking more of him in each time. It got to the point where she was deep throating him, and peter was lost in pleasure. He felt himself coming to the brink when she cupped his balls. He instantly pulled away from her, throwing her back onto the bed. He would be inside her when he came.

Amane watched as the Alpha crawled over her, everything he did seemed to be dangerous. His claws shredded her panties, and they were discarded to the side. His head moved between her legs, and his hot breath on her thigh caused her to shiver. She was soaked, and it caused him to grin. His tongue swiped along her lips, earning him a moan. He smiled before doing it again several times before moving back up to her face, and kissing her.

He moved himself to her entrance as he kissed her, and entered her in one swift thrust. She cried out in pain. While not a virgin, his size and her tightness caused it to hurt. But he was far beyond caring, as he pulled out before slamming back in, causing another cry. Her nails dug into his back, as he continued to pound into her ruthlessly. But her pain melted into pleasure, and soon the force of his thrust were pulling moans from her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

She came a few seconds later, screaming and moaning into his mouth. He continued to thrust as she rode down the high. His thrusting quickened, causing the pressure in her belly to begin again. His mouth moved down to her neck as they both neared a climax, and he began nibbling at the crook of her neck.

His thrusting became animalistic as he got closer, the speed and strength inhuman, causing Amane to climax again. She screamed out his name, nails digging into his back, and that was enough to send him over the edge. He came inside her, not bothering to pull out. He didn't care if she got pregnant, that was only good news to him. He bit down on her neck, hard. She whimpered as he marked hers as his, before she passed out.

Peter looked down at the vixen beneath him. He body was covered in sweat, causing it to glisten. His mark fresh on her neck, letting everyone know she was his. He sighed contentedly, before rolling to the side and pulling her closer. He had time stay, but would be gone before anyone got home.


	2. Consequences

Time passed by quickly for Amane. She never spoke of what happened on the night of the winter formal. She had hidden all the marks with makeup. Her face had been swollen from the force of the slap, and marks had covered her neck. One more prominently than the others though. It still had yet to fade, while all other marks from that night were gone.

The weekend after that night, Derek had murdered peter, so Amane felt no need to tell anyone. She had stayed away from her brother, and Derek, long enough for his scent to fade. Though deep down she suspected Derek knew, since he was always looking at her funny. She had honestly thought it was all in the past.

That was until about two months after. It was the day of Lydia's birthday party. Amane was sick. At least thats what she thought. She had been vomiting every morning. And her pants were getting snug. She had assumed that it was because she hadnt been working out. That was until her mother said something.

"When was your last period?" Those words turned her world upside down. She had been sitting next to her toilet when her mom came in and asked her. That was when it hit her. She was pregnant. Oh god, that was the last thing she needed.

"I- I dont remember." She said, in a small voice, as the realization set in. She felt like she was going to be sick. again. She started breathing heavily, and her mother went to comfort her daughter. While she wasnt happy her sixteen year old was pregnant, she was going to support her.

"Its ok. Its ok. Calm down. We will get a test at the hospital ok?" She said in sweet voice. "Who is the father?" She watched as tears filled her daughters eyes at that question. Bad topic. Okay.

"Shhh. Shh. Its ok. Come on. Lets get to the hospital. Nothing is for sure yet." She said calmly, as she ushered her daughter to the car. The next hours of Amane's life were terrible. The ride to the hospital was awkward. The peeing in a cup terrible. And the wait was terrifying. But the worst moment was when the results came back. Positive. Amane broke down then.

She was having the child of the man who raped her. Kind of. She wasnt sure you could call it rape. But it didnt matter. She was pregnant. She was sixteen, she should be having fun at parties and passing school. But instead she was pregnant with the child of a dead insane werewolf.

Her mother hugged her tightly. She was going to be a grandmother. She was furious, yet couldn't bring herself to yell at her daughter. Who only seemed to cry harder when she tried to tell her it would be alright. Melissa text scott, telling him to meet them at home immediately.

Once safely at home, Melissa let her crying daughter go to her room and curl up. It was a devastating sight to see. Amane never cried. She was happy, hyper, passionate, fun loving, and hot tempered. But never had she cried like this. Melissa was happy when scott came running through the door. Hopefully she would open up to her brother.

"Mom, wha- why is Amane crying?" He asked, worried.

"Scott, take a seat, there is no easy way to tell you this." She said as her son took a seat. "Amane is pregnant." She deadpanned. Her son paled.

"Wha-wha- is this a joke? Who? How? When? Whose the father?" He asked.

"I dont know. Ever since she found out she has been a wreck, and whenever i ask she cries harder. Talk to her. Please." Melissa begged her son. Who nodded before heading upstairs, slowly going into his sisters room. He enveloped her in a hug as soon as he saw her. And thats when it hit him.

He had noticed their house smelt like peter after they killed him but he never mentioned it. The bruise on her face. The constant extra makeup. Why she had the faint scent of Peter on her. Oh god. How hadnt he figured it out before. The bastard raped his sister. He growled slightly, causing her to cry harder. She knew he knew.

"Amane. Amane. Stop. Its fine. We will get through this. Why didnt you tell me?" He asked, pained. She looked up at him, her purple eyes swollen.

"By- by the time i saw you, he was... dead. I was so ashamed. I just wanted to forget." She sobbed that last part, and he pulled her close. For a while they sat in silence, listening to her sniffles.

"Wh-what do I tell mom? and Stiles? Oh god school." She started rambling, her breathing quickening. She was panicing.

"Calm down, we will figure it out." He said hugging her tightly.

"What if - What if the baby... is a …" She have to finish her sentence for scott to know what she was asking. If the baby was a werewolf. God what were they going to do? Then the thought hit him. Derek. He would know. But he was busy with his own problems, dealing with his new pack. But that didnt matter. They needed to know.

"Come on. We have to go." He stated pulling her to her feet. She looked at him confused.

"Go where?" She asked.

"Derek's. He will know." He stated, and she shook her head furiously. No way in hell.

"No. NO. I dont want anyone to know." She stated, and he sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"We have to. We need to know. He is the one who has the answers." He stated, trying to convince her. She still looked scared.

"No one will blame you Amane, he raped you. This isnt your fault." He stated, hugging her. She sighed into the hug.

"I still dont want to face them." She stated. Scott sighed looking down at her.

"Fine. But we go tommorow. I will go to Lydia's party tonight, and we will see Derek tomorrow, ok?" He asked and she nodded. He smiled before leaving her alone, going to get ready for the party.

Amane stayed in her room that night, playing on her computer. Her mom made her food, and they watched a movie together. Amane almost forgot she was even pregnant. Almost. It was still there in the back of her mind, haunting her, though.

Amane awoke the next day uneasy. She hadnt gotten much sleep, and was dreading school. Now that she knew she was pregnant, all she could see was a baby bump. Instead of just thinking she was fat. Was she even supposed to be showing this early? She was startled from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Amane, can i come in?" It was scott. She sighed before yelling a yes, and her door open. She glanced at it and froze. Her brother wasnt alone. Derek was with him. And she could tell by the look on his face that Scott told him. Great. She hadnt wanted it to happen this early.

"Hi." She greeted weakly, not looking at either of the boys. She heard Derek sigh before walking over to her. She jumped when his hand touched her stomach. He frowned.

"You are showing." He stated. No shit sherlock.

"Yeah. Hadnt noticed. Thanks." She said sarcastically, slapping his hand away.

"How long?" He asked.

"eight weeks." She stated. She shouldnt be showing.

"Is it a werewolf?" Scott asked. Derek looked at him.

"There is no way to tell until its born." Derek stated, like it was common knowledge.

"If it is a werewolf, is the pregnancy any different? anything i have to worry about." She asked, slightly aggravated. Derek looked at her, with something in his eye she couldnt place.

"No. Its not, its the same as a normal pregnancy. You have nothing to worry about. Although your cravings might be stronger." He stated. Amane sighed with relief. At least she didnt have to worry about that.

"Ok. Now we can talk about this later. I need to get ready for school. Please get out." She said before heading to her closet. By the time she picked out an outfit, both of them were gone. She quickly put on the flowing dress, hiding all evidence of her small bump. She smiled, before putting on some flats and heading out of the door. Her mom texted her then, telling her to get a ride to school, insisting that she wasnt aloud to ride her bike. great. Just great. She dialed the first person that came to mind that had a car. Stiles. No answer. So she tried Jackson next.

"Hello?" Yes. He answered.

"Hey jackson, can you give me a ride to school, my bikes tire is flat." She lied easily.

"Sure, i'll be there soon." He stated. Thank god she could depend on him. Though her brother would be pissed. Jackson was the Kanima. But still, she had to get to school somehow. She walked outside when she heard him pull up. She smiled as she got into Jacksons Porsche.

"Thanks for this. You are a lifesaver." She said with a bright smile, that was returned.

"No problem." Jackson smiled back, and then drove off to school. Neither teens noticing a pair of blue eyes watching them.

Amane's day went by fast. No one noticed anything different. Except Lydia. It was the end of the day, and Amane was waiting for Jackson to drive her home when Lydia approached her.

"Why are you wearing flats?" She asked and Amane looked over at her. Everyone knew Amane didnt wear flats. She was always in heels. She hated being short.

"I- My feet hurt so i decided to give them a break." She lied. Lydia wasnt convinced.

"Yeah, Right, Your feet havent hurt from heels in three years. Whats going on." Lydia wasnt stupid. And she knew it was going to come out later.

"Ill tell you, later though, somewhere private." She stated.

"Let me give you a ride home, since Jackson is MIA." Lydia stated, and Amane smiled. When not around Jackson, Lydia acted smart, especially around Amane. She was grateful for that, and knew Lydia would keep her secret. Both girls walked over to Lydia's car and got in. Lydia started it and began to drive.

"So, spill." She stated, and Amane gulped.

"You cant tell anyone." Amane stated, and Lydia nodded. "I'm pregnant." The car swerved, and Lydia looked at her stunned. She pulled over the car.

"You're pregnant. You?! What. When?" She asked incrediously.

"The night of the winter formal." Amane stated, and Lydia winced.

"Great, while i was attacked, you were getting lucky." She stated.

"No I wasn't." Amane stated, and Lydia looked at her confused.

"Wha- Oh. Oh my god." Her eyes widened as she realised what her best friend meant. "You were-"

"Raped. Yes" Amane said, trying not to choke on the words. Lydia was at a lost. She reached across the car and hugged her friend.

"Ok. Ok. I am so sorry. We have to do something. Big. To forget. And celebrate. You are a going to be a mom. Forget everything else. Lets go shopping." She said pulling away from Amane, who smiled at the suggustion.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Amane said. Lydia laughed, before getting back on the road.

Hours later the two were done shopping. They had dozens of bags, full of clothes, and shoes. All for Amane. Lydia insisted, she was buying it all. There were all flat shoes, which was good because Amane really only had one pair of non heels, and maternity clothes. Sure, she didnt need them now, but she would, and Lydia wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ok. Now we go to the spa!" She said as they placed the bags in the trunk. And Amane was glad she had a friend like Lydia.

"Ok. But no pedicures, my feet are too ticklish." Amane stated, and both girls laughed as they drove to the spa.

" I know, i know. But manicures, and facials are still great!" She squealed.

A few hours later, the girls arrived back at Amane's house. Fresh with a glow from the salon, they brought the bags inside. Amane smiled when she saw her mom.

"Hi Ms. Mccall." Lydia greeted.

"Hello Lydia, Amane. Whats in all the bags." She asked, eyeing the girls.

"Amane's new wardrobe. She cant wear heels when pregnant, so i got her a bunch of flat shoes, and maternity clothes. Think of it as my early present for the baby shower. But I better be the god mother." Lydia stated.

"You told her?" Her mom asked, confused by her daughters change in attitude, she had spent the weekend crying her eyes out, and here she was smiling and shopping for maternity clothes.

"Well, she knew something was up. And i trust her not to tell anyone. Plus she made my worries go away." Amane stated. Lydias phone buzzed. She checked it before smiling at Amane.

"Well that my cue to leave. Mom wants me home." She said, before hugging her friend. "Ill see you tomorrow, bye Ms. Mccall!" And with that she was gone. Melissa hugged her daughter.

"Im happy to see you happy. But now i have to go to the police station. Scott called me down there." She said, and Amane looked confused.

"Why? Want me to come?" She asked, and her mom shook her head.

"Im not sure, but you stay here. Unpack. Rest. We will be home soon." And with that she left, leaving a confused Amane standing by herself. She shook it off before moving some of the bags upstairs. She was in the middle of unpacking when her phone went off. The id was her mom.

"Hello?" She asked, answering the phone.

"Hey honey, im going to need you to come down to the police station ok? Take your bike." Her mom said. Alarm bells went off. Her mom wouldn't want her riding her bike pregnant.

"Uhm... ok, i will be there soon." She stated.

"Ok bye."

"Bye" She hung up the phone. what the hell was that. She ran down the stairs, and grabbed her flats. She was about to head out the door when she heard a voice from behind her.

"I wouldnt if i were you. There is some nasty stuff happening at the police station." Amane froze and turned towards the sound of the voice before letting out a scream. On her couch, was none other than Peter Hale.


	3. Hallucinating?

Amane was panicking. Was she hallucinating? How was this possible. He was dead. Definitely dead. He couldn't be there. No. No. NO. Her hand went for the doorknob, but she never took her eyes off the figure on her couch. He let out a sigh before standing up.

"Now now, no need to run, i came here, after all, to warn you." He stated, but she yanked open the door anyways, and ran outside. Not even seconds later, hands were around her waist, and she was hauled inside. But he didn't let go right away. In fact, he froze as he felt her stomach. He then let go, staring down at her in shock. She instantly moved away from him, putting the couch in between them. He stared at her.

"You. are dead." She said slightly shaking. He didn't respond. But moved closer to her, and she backed away.

"Death doesn't really suit me." He stated. "You are pregnant." Amane paled. She had hoped he wouldn't notice. She gulped.

"Why are you here." She asked.

"You are pregnant." He stated again.

"Yes. We covered this. Why are you -" She was cut off by him standing infront of her suddenly. She gasped and went to step back, but his hands grabbed her waist to stop her. One hand held her in place while the other felt the small bump on her stomach. Then it reached up and removed the makeup covering the mark on her neck. His mark. Claiming her as his mate. She was pregnant. He smiled. a bright genuine smile.

"Please-" She started but was cut off by him kissing her. It was different from before. Soft and passionate, and it took Amane completely by surprise. She pulled away after a moment. "No." She went to step back but he stopped her.

"You're pregnant." This time you could hear the smile in his voice.

"Because you raped me!" She snapped at him, with glare. His smile faded.

"Now, you can hardly call it rape. You cant rape the willing." He stated.

"I gave in because it was that or rape. That still makes it rape." She stated, pushing away from him. He refrained from growling at her.

"I agree. It was wrong. But I am here to start over."

"I dont care." He let her go when she pushed this time.

"Fine but stay here." He stated. He wouldnt push her. He would take his time. She would come around. He would make sure of that.

"Or what?"

"Or I will make you." He stated, his eyes flashing. She stepped back and nodded. Yes it would scare her, but he didnt want her anywhere near the danger. Now more so than ever. And with that he turned and left. Amane knew that wasnt going to be the last of him. But what she didnt know were his plans. Ones that now centered around getting her to fall in love with him.

Amane was shaken awake later that night by her mom. She had fallen asleep on the living room floor, and her mom wondered why. It didnt really matter though, she was just happy that her daughter hadnt gone to the police station. God knows what the phsyco would have done with her pregnant daughter.

"Honey. Oh thank god you are ok." She said, hugging her daughter tightly. After everything they had just gone through, she was thankful nothing happened to her daughter.

"Mom, whats going on?" She asked. Had something actually happened at the station. She then sat there and listened to her mother and brother recap the nights events. Amane was silent. Peter hadnt been kidding. But then again, maybe she had just hallucinated the entire thing.

"I am suddenly glad i didnt go." She stated. Then looked at her mom. "There is something you need to know." She and scott then explained that the father of her child was a werewolf. And that he had raped her. And that he was dead. Her mom was shocked. But in the end, was hugging her daughter tightly.

"I am so sorry." She said. She honestly didnt know what else to say. In one day she had found out werewolves existed, her son was one of them, and her daughter was raped by one and now pregnant. This was a little too much.

Amane woke up the next morning early. She had made plans with Lydia to go out before school. She got dressed in a flowing green dress, and a white jacket, before slipping on some flat knee high boots, before quietly leaving the house. Lydia met her out front, and she got in and the two girls drove off.

"So where are we going?" Amane asked as they drove down the street.

"Dunkin Donuts, duh, where else would we go this early in the morning?" Lydia stated. Amane laughed. They arrived at dunkin donuts, and went inside to order. Both girls got Ice Coffees, with extra cream and extra coffee, as well as a breakfast sandwhich. They sat at a table while they ate.

"So i decided, we need to have a girls night. Me and you. I was thinking we could head over to my house after school and make banners for the game, and then head on over to the game. Are you in?" Lydia asked. Amane thought for a moment. Why not?

Amane agreed as they left to head to school. The drive to school went by quickly. Soon enough they arrived, and headed to their lockers. Amane opened hers and froze. Inside was a red rose. She reached in and pulled it out.

"OOOh someone has a secret admirer!" Lydia said excitedly.

"I guess." She said looking at the rose . It was pretty. She smiled and put it in her bag before heading to class. The day passed by fast, and soon enough the two girls were covered in glitter as they made banners. Then out of no where Lydia flicked glitter at Amane. Amane froze, before grabbing some paint and throwing it at lydia. It started an all out war, that ended in both girls covered in paint, and the banners ruined.

"Haha, i cant beleive we just did that!" Amane laughed.

"I know. the banners are ruined. oh well. come on lets shower. you can use the guest bath!' and with that both girls got ready for the game. Once dressed, they headed out to the feild, idly chatting. When they arrived, the two girls immidiatly went to the stands, and sat next to Amane's mom, and Stiles dad.

As the game was about to start, she noticed Scott and Stiles acting weird, but brushed it off. She also noticed Scott on the bench. Probably because of his grades. She also noticed Isaac in the feild. He was a nice guy, had been really nice to Amane. And sweet. And a tad flirty. Not that she minded.

But she noticed him knocking off his own teammates. The game was getting brutal. Then she noticed why. They were running out of people to put in, and eventually Scott needed to be put in, or they would lose. She smiled. That was until Jackson took out Isaac. She flinched at that.

At the end of the game, Stiles had saved the day, scoring the winning shot. Then the lights went out, and everyone started panicking, running and screaming. When the lights went on she noticed a body laying in the field. She gulped, before heading down after her mom. She stopped when she got close enough. It was Jackson.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading everyone. I am really loving this story so far, and I am excited to write the next chapter (Since it will involve Scott finding out Peter is alive, imagine how that is going to go down ;) ) Thanks for the support xoxo - Sammi_**


	4. Alive

Amane stood in the locker room with Scott, Issac, and Stile's Dad. The police were getting statements from everyone, trying to figure out what happened. Sheriff Stilinski was by far the most distressed, as Stiles was currently missing.

"we're gonna meet with a medical examiner to try and find out what happened with Jackson. I've got an APB out on Stiles. His jeep is still in the parking lot, so that means," He looked down, clearly distraught. "God, hell, i dont know what that means. Um, look... If he answers his phone.. if he answers his emails, if any of you see him..."

"We will call you." Isaac said quietly.

"Look, he is probably just freaked out from all the attention or something." Scott said.

"We will find him." Amane added, pulling in Mr. Stillinski for a hug. She hated seeing him like this. He was like a father to her. He hugged back before letting go.

"Yea. Ill see you, ok?" He said before leaving. Amane felt horrible. Coach finstock walked up.

"McCall, we need you on the team ok? But you know i cant put you on the team unless you get your grades up." Really? Thats what he is worried about. not jackson being dead, or stiles missing.

"Yea coach." Scott responded.

"You know, i yell alot, but its not like i hate you guys. Well, i kind of that Greenberg, but thats... thats Greenberg. Im just saying. We. I need you on the team. Get your grades back up."

"I will." And then he left, leaving those three in the locker room alone. "was that everyone?" Isaac and amane looked around.

"I think so." He said and they both turned to the sound of metal crunching, and saw a locker door on the floor, and Scott going through Stiles locker.

"You are going to find him by scent?" Isaac asked. Well, they were canines.

"Yeah, we both are." Scott said handing him a shoe. Isaac looked at it.

"How come you get his shirt, and i get a shoe?" Amane giggled at that. Scott didnt answer and Amane turned to were he was looking. Derek was standing there.

"We need to talk." Derek stated. Then peter stepped into view.

"All of us." Amane felt like she was going to be sick. He was real.

"Holy shit." Scott said shocked. Amane stood frozen. Peter smiled at her. And that was all it took for Scott to snap. He lunged across the room, wolfed out. Derek caught him and threw him back. He got up and snarled. Amane moved behind Isaac.

"What the hell?" Scott growled.

"You know I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." Derek said.

"Now hold on, he threatened to kill my sister and my mom, and i had to get close to him. What was i suppose to do?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to go with Scott, on this one. Have you seen his sister? She's gorgeous." He said.

"Shut up." Both Scott and Derek growled. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Who is he?" Isaac asked.

"He's Peter. Derek's Uncle. A little while back he tried to kill us all. We set him on fire. Derek slashed his throat. Oh. And he raped. My. Sister." He growled that last part. Isaac looked back at Amane before looking at peter.

"Hi." Peter said, with a wave. Isaac gave a small smile in return.

"Thats.. good to know." He said, holding Amane's hand in comfort.

"How is he alive? And why shouldnt i kill him again." Scott asked.

"Look, the short version is, he knows how to stop Jackson. And possible save him." Derek stated.

"Well thats all well and good, except jacksons dead." Isaacs stated. That caught their attention, but Peter was still glaring at Isaac.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Yeah Jackson's dead. It just happened on the feild." Scott continued. Derek looked back at Peter who looked down.

"Ok, why is nobody taking this as good news.?" Isaac asked.

"Because, if Jackson is dead, it didnt just happen. Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter stated.

"But why?" Derek asked.

"Well, thats what we need to find out. And something tells me the window of oppertunity is closing. Quickly." Peter stated, walking forward. Scott snapped, grabbing him and throwing him across the locker room, knocking over several rows of lockers. Amane flinched. Derek didnt stop him this time. Peter stood up, dusting himself off, just to have scott throw him into the showers, smashing the walls.

"Get her out of here." Derek stated to Isaac, who took Amane out without questioning him.

"Im sorry." Isaac said. Amane looked at him.

"Why?"

"For bringing up, a touchy subject."

"Its not your fault. The topic would have come up eventually." She stated. He looked confused. "Im pregnant." His mouth formed an oh.

"Im sorry."

"Please, just stop apologizing. Its not your fault. Its only ones persons fault, and he is currently paying for it." Right after she said that, there was another bang.

Later they walked into the old Hale house, Scott still glaring at Peter. Amane and Isaac were in the back, away from him. Scott made sure of that.

"I told you i looked everywhere." Derek stated.

"You didnt look here." Peter said before going to the stairs, and opening up one and pulling something out.

"What is that? A book." Derek asked. Peter looked at him like he had grown another head.

"No. Its a laptop. What century are you living in?" He asked. And Amane almost laughed. Almost. "A few days after i slipped out of the coma i transferred everything we had. Fortunately, the Argents arent the only ones who keep records." He got up and went into another room right as Scotts phone rang. Derek and Isaac followed, as Amane stayed with Scott.

"Hey mom, i cant talk right now." Great way to answer the phone. He hung up the phone a few minutes later.

"We have to go." He stated.

They stood infront of Jacksons dead body. It was encased in some sort of goo.

"Whats happening?" Scott asked.

"I thought you were going to tell me! Is it bad?" Their mom asked.

"It doesnt look good." Isaac stated. The body twitched and they all jumped back.

"Um, mom, could you zip it up please?"Scott asked. She looked at him incredulously.

"Ok." She said stepping forward. "Ok." She bgan zipping up the body, but it got hard because of the goo. Then jacksons mouth open, revealing the kanima's fangs. Amane stepped even farther back.

"Mom. Zip!" Scott said. And she quickly zipped the body. After scott called Derek, the moved the body. Well, Scott and Isaac moved the body, Amane followed. They were in the parking lot when Scott dropped the body. When he picked it up a Black SUV pulled in, and Chris argent got out.

"You're alone." Scott stated.

"More than you know." He looked sad.

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"We dont have much in common Scott, but at the moment, we have a common enemy."

"Thats why I am trying to get him out of here." Scott stated.

"I didnt mean Jackson." Mr . Argent stated. "Gerard has twisted his way into Allison's head. The same way he did with Kate. I am losing her. And I know you are losing her too."

"You're right. Then can you trust me to fix this?" Scott asked. Chris hesitated before nodding.

"Then can you let us go?" Chris looked at there car.

"No." Scott looked confused. "My car's faster." Amane grinned at that.

The arrived at where Derek told them to meet. They all got out of the car. Amane was happy, sitting near a moving dead body, not fun. Isaac looked at it.

"I think it stopped moving." He stated, looking at Scott.

"Where's Derek?" Mr. Argent asked. Just then they noticed a figure running on all fours coming at them. He did a flip before landing, and looked at them with glowing eyes. He stood up, his eyes going back to green.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you." Chris stated.

"Somehow, I dont find that very comforting." Derek responded. "Get him inside."

Once inside they all stood around the body bag. Derek approached them.

"Where are they?" Scott asked. Derek looked around.

"Who?"

"Peter and Lydia?" Scott asked, but Derek ignored him. He went up to the body and unzipped it.

"Wait, I thought you said you could save him!"

"We are past that! Think about it Scott! Gerard controls him now. He turned Jackson into his own personal gaurd dog. And he set all of this in motion, so that jackson could get even bigger, and more powerful!" Derek all but shouted.

"No. No, he wouldnt do that. If Jackson's a dog, he is turning rabid, and my father wouldnt let a rabid dog live." Chris stated.

"Of course not." They all turned to see Gerard. "Anything that dangerous, that out of control, belongs dead." Derek went to kill Jackson, but Jacksons claws went into his chest, before throwing him. Everyone moved at once. Mr argent moved Amane behind him, before pulling out his gun.

"Well done to the last, scott. Like the concerned friend you are, you brought Jackson to Derek to save him, you just didnt realize that you were also bringing Derek, to me." Right after he said that, Scott ducked just as an arrow flew by, it hit Isaac. Amane noticed Allison shot it.

"Allison?" Scott asked before helping Isaac, who was on the floor in pain, Amane wanted to help, but there was nothing she could do. Scott ran and helped Isaac out of the room. Just then Jackson turned towards her and Mr. Argent. He immediately shot him, and Jackson let out a screeching noise. Jackson got up and went behind the car, while chris shot at him while moving him and Amane. He reloaded when he ran out of bullets.

"Get out of here!" He shouted. Amane backed up and went behind a pillar right as the kanima ripped the gun out of mr argents hand. He ran, the kanima following. Just then a hand covered her mouth while another wrapped around her waist, pulling her behind a bigger metal colomn. She noticed the fingers were claws.

"Calm down. I would prefer for the Kanima not to come after us." It was peter. He let her go and she moved away from him with a glare, but didnt say a word. They both watched the fight from their hiding spot, wincing when the kanima landed a nasty blow on one of the three wolves. Amane gasped when Allison stabbed Isaac.

"Allison!" Scott yelled when she went to go for Derek. The kanima grabbed her, stopping her, with a hand around her throat.

"Not yet sweet heart." Gerard said, walking in.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"What he came here to do." Scott stated.

"Then you know?" Gerard asked.

"What is he talking about?" Allison asked.

"It was that night outside the hospital, wasnt it, when i threatened your sister?" He asked. Peter glanced at Amane. "I knew there was something in your eyes. You could smell it couldnt you?"

"He's dieing." Isaac stated.

"I am. Have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Allison gasped, a tear falling, and the kanima gripped her neck tighter.

"you monster." Chris sneered.

"Not yet, but i will be." He stated.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked, and the kanima gripped tighter.

"You'd kill her too?" Chris asked.

"When it comes to survival? I'd kill my own son!" Gerard stated. He looked at Scott. "Scott..." Scott growled before turning human. They all watched as Scott slowly walked over and picked up Derek.

"Scott, stop, no. He will kill me right after. He will be an alpha."

"Thats true, but i think he already knows that, dont you scott? He knows that the ultimate prize, is Allison. Do this small thing for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesnt fit, Derek. And incase you havent learned yet, there is just no competing with young love." Gerard stated, removing his jacket.

"Scott, dont." Derek stated.

"Im sorry, but I have too." He said, dragging him over to where Gerard was standing, pulling his head back, opening his mouth. Gerard put his arm in Dereks mouth, and Derek bit him. He pulled his arm out and Scott let derek fall to the floor. He held up his arm and black stuff started coming out of the bite mark.

"What the-" Peter thought aloud, backing up a little. Gerards smile faded at the look on everyones face.

"What?" He looked at his arm. "What is this? What did you do?" That last part was directed at scott. Derek looked at Scott.

"Everyone always said Gerard had a plan, well i had a plan too." They all watched as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a pill case, pouring the pills in his hand, before crushing them. A puff of black smoke came out.

"Mountain Ash!" He growled out. Then black came out of his eyes and nose. He started heaving, before puking a black substance. Amane gagged and looked away. She didnt even comment when peter rubbed her back in comfort.

"Why didnt you tell me?" Derek asked. Amane looked back at that point,

"because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine." Amane noticed gerard. He spit out the black stuff, which Amane thought might be blood.

"kill them. KILL THEM ALL!" But before the kamina could do more than throw Allison, Stiles' Jeep came and hit him.

"Did i hit him?" stiles asked, and the kanima jumped on the car. Stiles screamed as he and Lydia got out of the car.

"Jackson? Jackson?" She asked and held up a key. The Kanima froze, staring at it, and slowly morphed back into jackson, taking the key. He stepped back. And Amane noticed Peter smile, before jumping over to Jackson, at the same time as Derek, both stabbing him with their claws. Amane let out a small scream.

They let him go, and Lydia caught him as he fell. Did they really just kill him? Amane stepped forward, about to comfort Lydia, but Peter stopped her. Amane watched as Lydia held Jackson as he died. She covered her mouth as a tear fell.

"where's Gerard?" Allison asked. of coarse that would be what she noticed.

"He cant be far." Her father stated. When Lydia stood up crying, Amane pushed past Peter and hugged her crying friend. They both turned to the sound of his nails scraping the floor, in time to see his wounds heal. His eyes opened, revealing a glowing blue. They all watched as he slowly stood up, fully wolfed out, and roared. Lydia ran forward, hugging him. Amane sighed happily at the sight. At least he was alive.

* * *

_**A/N : Man I am loving this story. The next chapter will be the start of Amane's summer, which I will be writing about , not skipping over and going straight to season 3 :) It will be all about Amane and Peter's relationship. Hopefully I will get that chapter up sometime tomorrow. xoxo - Sammi.**_


	5. Triplets

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed since that night in the warehouse. Allison was gone, off to Europe for the summer. School was out. Jackson was being trained by Derek. She hadnt seen any of them since that night. Except Lydia. She was over a lot, which Amane was thankful for. She might have gone crazy if it weren't for Lydia.

Today they were going to the doctors. Her mom had work, and Scott did too, so it was just Amane and Lydia. It was her first Ultrasound. She was giddy. She put on her shoes before going outside, to where Lydia was waiting in her car.

"About time, I have been her for five minutes!" She joked, and Amane glared.

"Shut up, I had to pee." She defended, and Lydia laughed before driving off. Luckily the doctors wasnt far, so it wouldnt be a long drive.

"Oh, pull in here!" Amane said, pointing to a grocery store. Lydia looked at her funny before pulling in.

"Thanks, I will be right back!" She said with a smile, before hopping out. She went into the store, heading for the isle with the pickles. She grabbed a large jar, before turning, almost ramming right into someone. She looked up to see Isaac.

"Oh. Hey." She greeted. He smiled at her.

"Hi. Pickles? Really?" He asked with a smile. She glared with a pout.

"Leave me and my pickles alone." She all but growled, walking around him.

"Hey, sorry, just i thought you hated pickles." He stated, following her to the front of the store.

"I am craving them." She stated.

"Oh, that makes since. But pickles? Really, out of everything?" He asked with a slight laugh. She fought the urge to throw the pickles at him. She glared. "Ok, dropping the subject of pickles. How have you been?" He asked.

"Good. I am heading in for my ultrasound today." She stated, as they got to the cashier.

"Really? Thats great. Are you getting pictures?" He asked. Amane smiled. He really was adorable.

"I believe so, yes. Although from the other ultrasounds I have seen, it will be blobs."

"Blobs? As in more than one?" He asked.

"Yeah, my mom say she thinks I am having twins, since I am so big at ten weeks." Amane stated with a smile. He returned it.

"Isaac!" They both turned to see Derek, who stopped short when he saw Amane.

"Well, I am going to... go." She said, grabbing the bag and leaving.

"You look like you are in a hurry. See anyone you didnt want to?" Lydia asked when she got into the car. Amane gave her a pointed look. "What? I saw them enter right after you." She stated.

"Well thanks for that warning. I could have done without seeing those two. Well Isaac is fine, but Derek is awkward." Amane stated. Lydia glanced over at her while driving.

"What about Peter? No comment on him?" Lydia asked.

"He wasnt there, so no."

"He was there, I saw him walk in." She stated. God, how much of her conversation did he hear. She really didnt want him to know.

"Well, I didnt see him so..." Amane stated, before munching on a pickle. Lydia grimaced.

"I know you have cravings and all, but thats just gross." She stated as they pulled into the doctors. Amane laughed as they got out of the car.

"What do you people have against pickles?" She asked as they went inside. Once inside, Lydia turned to her.

"Hey, I have to use the restroom, I will meet you there. Dont you dare go in without me!" She said before leaving. Amane turned to head to her Doctors office, but stopped when she heard a voice.

"My sister is here for a doctors appointment, I was wondering if you could help me get there." She turned to see a blind man, about Peter's age, with brown hair and a little scruff. She smiled, not that he could see.

"Of course." She said, putting her arm in his now outstretched one.

"I hope it is no bother." He stated, and she laughed a little.

"Oh, its not, dont worry, I am heading that way myself." She stated.

"You don't sound very sick." Amane laughed lightly.

"I'm not, I am here for an ultrasound." She stated, as they arrived.

"Oh, may I?" He asked, his hand gesturing towards her stomach.

"absolutely." She stated, placing her hand on her stomach, so he could feel the bump there.

"Congratulations." He stated, as a dark skinned woman walked over to them.

"I was beginning to think you got lost." She said kindly smiling.

"A little." He stated, they both thanked Amane before walking out. Thats odd. She didnt look sick. Or anything like him. And they left without seeing a Doctor. Maybe she saw the doctor already, and maybe one was adopted. Amane shrugged and checked in. Lydia came back right as the Doctor called her in.

* * *

Peter stood in the aisle next to the one Amane and Isaac were in. He listened to their conversation, wishing it were him she were talking too. But he hadnt seen her since the night in the warehouse. Okay. That was a lie. He was outside of her house every night. God, he sounded like a stalker.

He couldnt help it. With the Alpha pack in town, he felt the need to keep her safe. She was pregnant for christs sake. With his child. He couldnt stand just sitting at home, knowing she could be in danger. He wanted to get closer to her, but didnt know how. For know, he just left a rose on her doorstep everyday.

He watched her and Isaac walk through the store, talking about pickles and an ultrasound. Pickles. Really? Wait, ultrasound. That was today. How had he missed that. He watched her leave the store, following silently, ignoring Dereks protests.

* * *

Amane and Lydia walked out of the Doctors office. Lydia had a bright grin on her face, while Amane looked a mix between shocked, happy, and horrified.

"Tri-triplets. I am having triplets." She said slowly, letting it sink in.

"I so want one to be named after me. Please!" Lydia begged, before stopping short, looking behind Amane. Amane turned to see Peter, standing not to far off. Great. Just great. She turned, to see Lydia in the car. Amane tried to get in, but the door was locked. Lydia gave her an innocent smile.

"You suck." Amane stated, turning towards Peter, who stood there patiently. She took a breath before walking over. He gave her a small smile.

"Triplets. And pickles." He stated, and Amane almost laughed. Almost.

"Yes. Triplets. And I swear to god, if one more person says something about my pickles I will.." She was cut off by Peters finger on her lips. She took a step back, eyeing him wearily.

"You know, when you get angry, your face flusters, and your nose scrunches. Its adorable really." He said with a smile. She glared. "Come on, you look like an angry kitten." A small smile slipped, before she turned serious again.

"You going to make a habit of following me?" She asked. He smirked.

"Only when necessary." He stated. She held something out to him. He looked suprised before grabbing it. It was a picture of the ultrasounds, revealing the triplets. He smiled.

"I figured I would get one for you, so you didnt steal mine." She said before turning to leave. He stopped her by grabbing her wrist, and kissing her cheek. Without a word he was gone. That man confused her. Acting sweet and caring, when he raped her and got her pregnant. She walked back to the car with a glare at Lydia.

"Revenge. I will get revenge."

* * *

Peter walked into his apartment, immediately looking for a picture frame. He shuffled around, ignoring Derek's presence completely. He smiled when he found a frame, before putting the picture in.

"You need to give her space. Following her like that will only make her angry." Derek stated. Peter turned to him.

"I like her angry. Its adorable." He stated, holding the picture.

"Yeah, until she refuses to let you see your own children. We should be looking for Erica and Boyd, give her space." Peters eyes flashed angrily.

"We have been searching for them relentlessly. I have more important things to do. I hold my family in a higher priority than your pack." He stated.

"It wont be your family if she hates you." Peter tossed Derek the picture, and he caught it easily.

"For some reason, I dont think she hates me as much as you think, considering she gave me that." He stated. Derek looked at the picture shocked.

"Is this?"

"Her ultrasound? Yes." Peter stated, leaning against the table.

"Is that?" Derek asked, examining the picture.

"Triplets? Yes." Peter stated. Derek let a smile slip. Even he had to admit. He was happy. They were family, something he severely lacked.

* * *

Amane sat on the couch, waiting for her mother and brother to get home. She was holding the ultrasound picture in her hand, in a sparkling picture frame. She couldnt stop staring at it. She smiled. She was having triplets. Her smile faded. Got this was terrible.

She was afraid of raising one child, let alone three. God. Not to mention the risks of the pregnancy. She was young, and tiny, something was bound to go wrong. Tears started slipping from her eyes as the front door opened, revealing her mother. She stopped short at the sight of her daughter.

"Honey, whats wrong?" She asked, walking over and sitting down next to her daughter, who silently handed her the photo. Her mother looked down at it, before smiling, a tear slipping from her own eyes. "Triplets? You are having triplets?" She asked, before hugging her daughter.

Amane sighed, hugging her back. Maybe it wouldnt be bad. Everything would be fine. At least she could hope. With all the drama gone, at least for now, she could get on with her life. Starting with finding out who kept leaving her those roses. She had a feeling it was Peter. But she didnt mind. She scolded herself at that thought. At this rate, she was going to end up in love with the man.

* * *

_**A/N : Sorry for not posting this sooner, my internet is wack. Anyways, I got a message, asking if I was going to write out the whole summer. The answer is yes, I will be, since it will be a big time for Amane and Peters relationship. Which I am excited to write about. I mean come on, the man is delicious. And deserves some love. But I cant make it easy. And yes, I threw in some Deucalion. I really couldn't help it. I mean come on, like he wouldn't be interested in the Scott's sister who is pregnant with Peters children. It is going to be fun to write. And whether that interest will be romantic or not... well we shall see. HAHA xoxo - Sammi**_


	6. Date Night

Amane walked through the grocery store. She decided to do the shopping today, because, quite frankly, she needed to get out of the house. And away from her mother, and brother. Those two were smothering her. You would think she is handicapped, not pregnant. They wouldn't let her cook or clean. Whenever she got up they asked if she needed help. God, she wasn't even big yet.

She grumbled at the thought, pushing her carriage down another aisle. The cereal aisle. Coco Puffs. She really wanted Coco Puffs. She looked for them and sighed when she saw them. Who the fuck put them on the top shelf? She reached up, but it was too far for her to reach. She suddenly missed her heels. A hand reached up and grabbed the box for her. She turned to see Peter, who held out the box for her.

"Thanks." She said quietly, grabbing the box and putting it in the cart.

"So they finally let you out of the house?" He asked, following her as she walked.

"I didnt give them much of a choice." She stated, remembering how she yelled at them.

"I know. I heard." She eyed him warily. "Hey, half the town heard it. You yell spectacularly loud." She blushed at that, looking away.

"Yea, well they were suffocating me." She stated.

"So out of everything, you go grocery shopping?" He asked.

"I... I couldnt think of what else to do." She stated, grabbing some soda. Well she attempted to, but Peter got it first. She glared at him. He smiled in response.

"You shouldnt bend like that. The bottom of the cart is to low." He stated, but she still glared. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Why?" The question caught her by surprise. What on earth was he planning. He smiled down at her.

"Well, think about it. If your mother and brother see you come home with all of this heavy stuff, they are going to insist you stay home, unless of course, you already have plans."

"And what plans would those be?" She asked.

"Dinner. With me." He stated. She gave a small snort at that.

"Why on earth would I do that?" She asked.

"Because, we both know you dont want to stay home, and it is the perfect excuse."

"'Hey, scott, I am going on a date with Peter tonight. Tata!' Yup, that will go great!" She said sarcastically.

"Unless, of course, you dont tell him its me. I am posative you can find a ride. Lydia, or Derek." Peter stated.

"How about... Isaac?" She asked looking up at him. His eyes darkened.

"How about no. We both know he wont give you a ride. Between his crush on you, and him not trusting me." He growled out. Wow, he really didnt like him.

"Hn. I thought you liked Isaac." She stated.

"I dont not like him. I just dont like his crush on you." He stated.

"Whatevever. But still. No." She said, heading towards the milk. She heard him sigh, before following her again.

"So you would rather, sit at home being smothered, then have dinner?" He asked.

"With you? yes." She stated, grabbing the milk. She put it in her cart as a rose popped into her vision. She looked at Peter, before grabbing the rose out of his hand. It matched the ones that were on her doorstep every morning. She didnt say a word as she started walking.

"So you knew?" She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes."

"And you kept them anyways." It was a statement.

"Yes. I am not one to pass up beautiful roses." She stated, a blush creeping in. She felt his hand on hers.

"Think about it." He whispered into her ear before leaving. She looked at her hand. There was a paper in it. She looked at it. It was an address and a time. Seven o'clock.. She rolled her eyes before putting it in her purse and heading to the check out.

As she put the last of the stuff in her trunk, she closed it, and pushed the cart to the side. She got into her car, and stopped when she saw a box on the passengers seat. It was white with a ribbon on it. She grabbed it, and opened it carefully. She pulled out the dress that was inside, and held it up. It was a flowing purple dress, that matched her eyes perfectly. It was beautiful. She grinned, before pulling out the card in the box.

_For tonight, -Peter._

She rolled her eyes, setting it down, and driving home. She kept eyeing the dress the entire drive. One dinner couldnt hurt. No. Bad thoughts. She scowled as she pulled into the driveway. She got out and began bringing in bags. Her brother scowled when he saw her. He immidiatly took the bags from her.

"This is too much. You shouldnt be carring stuff this heavy!" He stated. Amane glared.

"Its bread." She stated. He looked at the bags. There was five. How much bread did they need.

"Still. Two bags at a time. Nothing heavy." God he was horrible.

"I am pregnant, not disabled i can bring in the groceries." She stated.

"Not heavy groceries."

"It was bread!" She scowled angrily, as scott brought in the last of the stuff. Using his wolfpowers was so cheating.

"What is this?" Scott asked holding the box with the dress.

"A gift."

"From who?" He asked.

"From my date. I am having dinner with him tonight." She stated. Her mind was made up. She was not staying tonight.

"You. Have... a date?" He asked.

"Yes. Now if you dont mind, I am going to get ready." She scowled, grabbing the box and heading upstairs. She texted Lydia, who agreed to give her a ride. Amane put on the dress. It was a one shoulder dress, that sinched under her boobs and flowed out, ending at her knees. It seemed to show off her baby bump. she rolled her eyes.

She left her hair down, letting it fall in light waves. She didnt bother with makeup, other than her Baby Lips. It was tinted, making her lips slightly darker. She looked herself in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearence, she searched for shoes. She decided on some black flats, with a black clutch. She heard a horn honk and went downstairs.

"Who are you going with?" She had almost made it to the door. She turned to face Scott.

"You know, I might have told you, if you hadnt been such an ass earlier." He looked guilty.

"Dont be like that, I just dont want you to get hurt, you know that." He stated. She smiled.

"Its fine. But I have to go. Bye." She kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Scott froze. Her dress smelt like Peter. His eyes flashed. That son of a bitch. He controlled himself though. He would watch, from a distance. If he tried anything, Scott would kill him.

* * *

Amane sat in the car with a giddy Lydia. Lydia seemed more excited than her. She was practically bouncing in her seat as they drove. Amane looked over at her, slightly annoyed.

"Will you stop that."

"Oh come on. You have a date. Be excited!" She giggled out. Amane rolled her eyes.

"Why are you more excited than me?" She asked. Lydia flashed a grin.

"I dont know. Who is it anyways?" Amane didnt answer as they pulled up to a fancy restaurant. "Nice. Wait. Is that Peter? Is that who you are going with? Why should I even let you out of the car?" The door opened.

"Because, you really cant stop me anyways." Peter said with a smile, as he held out a hand for Amane. Amane glanced back at Lydia with an innocent smile, before taking his hand and getting out of the car.

"I do not approve!" Lydia yelled as the car door shut. She sighed before driving off.

"You look beautiful." He stated. Amane blushed. Bad. Dont blush.

"Thanks. Would you really have been waiting here if I didnt show?" She asked, as they walked in the front door. He smiled down at her.

"I knew you would show. Hale." He stated, as they walked up to the poduim. Reservations? Damn this place was fancy.

"Table for two, right this way." The man said, leading them throught the posh restaurant to one of the back booths. It had curtains, so they would have some privacy. As they took their seats she gave him a questioning look.

"Really?" She asked. He smiled.

"I figured you wouldnt want a table in the middle, where people could stare." He stated. Smooth, very smooth. She nodded as a waiter came by.

"What can I get you to drink?" He asked, a bright smile sent at Amane. She swore she heard Peter growl.

"Cream sode, please." She stated, with a light smile.

"The same." Peter replied, glaring at the man. "And we would like the Chef's special please." He stated. The waiter eyes him before nodding and walking away.

"Really, ordering for me?" She stated with a scowl.

"It is the only thing that comes with pickles." He stated, and she let a smile slip with a roll of her eyes. He smiled back.

Scott stood outside the restaurant. he let out a growl. He couldnt get inside to see what was happening. He had to sit and wait. God he wanted to remove Peters head from his shoulders.

* * *

Amane smiled at the waiter as he brought them their drinks. He smiled back, and left with a wink. Peter glared at his retreating form.

"Do you have to do that?" He asked. Amane laughed.

"I am being nice. You have nothing to worry about." She stated. He didnt look convinced.

"I dont think he knows that." She laughed again.

"His name is Danny. He goes to my school. And he is three hundred percent gay. That wink, was to show he thought you were hot." She stated. He glanced back at Danny, before looking at her.

"Oh." She laughed again, and he let a smile slip. She shook her head.

"You are way to jealous."

* * *

Scott listened to the conversation. Danny was there. Perfect. He quickly crossed the street and walked inside. He walked up to the podium.

"Hey can i see Danny please?" He asked. The guy eyed him before nodding, and going to get danny. He came back a few seconds later with Danny in tow.

"Scott? What are you doing here? You sister is in the back." He stated.

" I know. I need a favor."

* * *

Amane laughed as Peter told her a story from when Derek was little. One year they went camping, and found out he was terrified of caterpillars. Imagining Derek running screaming from a caterpillar was, well, hilarious. Then she noticed Peter glaring at someone. She looked back to see Danny.

"I thought we already cleared this up." She stated.

"He smells like your brother." Amane's mouth formed an 'O'. Before she looked angry. The bastard was spying on her. She scowled. Peter looked at her. This wasnt how the night was supposed to go. He stopped her from getting up.

"Dont. Just relax. Enjoy yourself, nothing will make him angrier." He stated. She looked at him and nodded. She was thankful when her food arrived.

The next hour was spent with them exchanging stories. Most of Peter's were embarrassing ones of Derek when he was younger. Amane never imagined him as such a funny kid. She always imagined him as one of those brooding loner kids. She laughed at the story, completely forgetting about scott.

* * *

Scott watched as the two walked out of the restaurant. There was a big smile on his sisters face, and for a moment he felt guilty. But when Peter bent down, and kissed his sister, and she kissed back, Scott saw red.


	7. Shopping

It had been almost a week since that night with Peter. Scott was furious. Okay, he was beyond furious. He wouldn't even talk to Amane. Every time she was near him he would stop talking and walk away. At first Amane was sad, but then she would remember him spying on her and be equally as mad.

She sighed as she stirred her chocolate milk. She was home alone, again. Her mom and Scott were working. They always seemed to be doing that. She turned, heading back to the living room, but screamed and dropped her glass when she saw a figure standing there. Peter caught the cup with lightning fast reflexes.

"Jesus. Have you ever heard of knocking?" She hissed at him, snatching the cup back, before heading to the living room. He let out a laugh and followed her.

"I like my way better." He stated.

"Your way is going to cause a miscarriage." She stated. He grabbed her wrist, turning her as he glared down.

"Not even close to funny." She wasn't phased by him growling.

"I wasn't kidding. Stress like that is bad." She pulled away and sat down. He sighed before sitting next to her.

"You realize my brother wont talk to me, right?" She asked.

"I know."

"He is also pissed at you and wants to murder you."

"Trust me, I know." He stated. She looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"He attacked me the other night." He stated nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" She asked, well screamed. He looked away from the awful kids show on the television and into her purple eyes.

"I was out searching for Erica and Boyd with Derek, and he attacked me. Now, please tell me our kids wont be watching this nonsense." Amane glanced at the television before scowling at him.

"Are you ok?"

"Now, now, be careful what you say doll, people might think you cared." She huffed at that, slamming the now empty glass on the tabled and getting up. She was heading for the stairs when he stopped her.

"Hold on, I was kidding."

"I am SICK of you kidding. I am SICK of Scott being an ass. I am TRYING to give a relationship with you a try, and you two are making it impossible." She growled out, glaring up at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why are you giving it a try. You should hate me." She looked away.

"Because.. Because I like waking up to a rose every morning. I liked our date. I had fun, which is something I severely lack lately." He smiled down at her. "Not to mention how awkward it would be if i ignored you while raising your children." He cupped her face, wiping away the tears she hadn't even noticed started fall. He leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." He whispered, and she nodded, looking away.

"Okay. Now I want to sit and watch tv." He nodded at that, and they both sat on the couch. As Peter began surfing through the channels, she leaned against him. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

Peter surfed through the channels while Amane leaned on him. He sure as hell didn't mind. He decided that most kid shows were awful nowadays. What happened to Blues Clues? He settled on a lacrosse game.

"Is this -" He stopped short when he looked at her. She was fast asleep, laying on his arm. He smiled at the sight. This was something he could get used to. He slowly picked her up, before taking her upstairs, and gently putting her in bed.

He pulled the covers over her, and kissed her forehead. He turned and left the room, deciding against watching her sleep, even though he wanted too. All hell would break loose if he was there when Scott got home, and he wanted her to sleep peacefully.

A few days later, Amane was pacing in the living room. She wanted to go shopping. Really bad. But Scott was with Stiles, and her mom was working. Lydia was with Jackson, savoring the short time they had left, his dad announced they were moving to England. She gave an aggravated sigh. If only she could contact Peter. Then the thought hit her. She grabbed her phone, searching through the contacts, before pressing call.

"What?" Derek's voice came through the phone after a few rings.

"Hello to you too. What is Peter's number?"

"Why?" Why on earth did he always say just one word. It was horrible.

"Because I want to talk to him."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't see how that concerns you." She practically growled.

"It does when Scott attacks us in the woods."

"It was his time of the month, what can i say?" Cue sarcastic bitch mode.

"Whatever." He said, before giving her the number and hanging up.

"Well, bye, jolly good chat this was" She stated into the now dead line. She added peter to her contacts before texting him.

_Peter?_

It only took a minute before she got a response.

_**Who is this**_

Amane quickly typed her answer.

_The mother of your unborn children. Come pick me up._

* * *

Peter stared at the text. Why did she want him to pick her up. Was she in trouble. A thousand thoughts raced through his head, as he called the number. She answered almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Why do you want me to pick you up? Are you in trouble?" He asked.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" She asked, and he gave a sigh of relief.

"Then why do you want me to pick you up?" He asked. He honestly didn't think she trusted him enough to just contact him like this.

"I want to go shopping. Or, since my mom hasn't given me any money, window shopping." He grimaced at that.

"For?" He was hoping she wouldn't say clothes.

"Baby stuff. I was thinking Babies - R - Us." He smiled. He liked, no, loved, the sound of that.

"Okay I will be there soon." He stated.

"Okay, thanks, bye" She sounded really excited.

"Bye." With that he hung up. He grabbed his wallet, before heading out. They sure as hell weren't window shopping.

* * *

Amane smiled as she walked out of the door, and got into Peters car. She decided on wearing a mint green dress, with some white boots. The dress showed off her bump, which she didn't mind. There was no hiding it, she was having triplets. And at 12 weeks, she was definitely showing.

"You look beautiful." Peter greeted, and she smiled at him. He certainly was a charmer.

"Hello to you too!" She said with a laugh as they began driving.

"So what's with the spontaneous urge to shop?" He asked.

"I don't know, I am just itching to do it. Oh can we make a stop on the way there? I really want a slushy!"

A short drive, and a half cherry half coca cola slushy later, they arrived at Babies-R-Us. Thankfully, they got to park in the Expecting Mothers section, so they were close to the door. They got out of the car, Peter using his super speed to open her door. She scowled at him, earning an innocent smile, before they walked inside. As they walked in Peter grabbed one of the carts.

"What are you doing? We are just looking." She stated, and he smiled at her.

"No, we aren't."

"I am not letting you pay." She scowled, crossing her arms.

"Either I buy them now, with you, or come back later to get them, your choice." He stated.

"How can you even afford it?" She asked.

"My family was rather well off before, and the insurance payout from the fire was rather large.

"I am not going to win this one am I?" She asked. He winked at her.

"Not a chance." She sighed.

"Fine. Lets start over here." She said, pointing to the strollers, and car seats. They looked at the car seats first. She stopped in front of a cute green one.

"I like this one. Plus, it's green, so no matter the gender, its ok." She stated. He read the information. He nodded when done.

"looks good." He stated, as he grabbed the box. Then two more. She sighed, looking at the price tag. Holy shit.

"This is almost three hundred dollars." She choked out. He smiled.

"Babies are expensive." He stated.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, as he put the third one in the carriage. They were going to need more carriages at this rate. He smiled at her, cupping her worried looking face.

"I am positive." He stated. Kissing her forehead. She sighed as he pulled away.

"Fine. But i still think its too much." He laughed at that. They looked at the Strollers, there were only two triplet strollers.

"Oh, the choices." She joked. The decided on the one with more safety features.

"And its green." She stated with a smile. It was obvious what her favorite color was. They walked to the next aisle. Cribs.

"Do you have a room for all of this?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, and thankfully It is pretty big. It used to be our guest room, with two beds, so three cribs should fit." She stated.

"Have you painted it yet?" He asked.

"Not yet. Scott was supposed to but..." She trailed off. He nodded. She stopped in front of one she liked.

"How about this one?" She asked. "Built in changer, storage space, converts into toddler bed and full sized bed."

"Sounds good. But these won't fit in the cart. Lets find an employee."

* * *

A few hours later, they walked out of the store with a full cart. They put the car seats in first, before moving to the smaller bags. They had the furniture, strollers, and other big stuff shipped. She placed the many bags of toys and books in the trunk, and closed it, as Peter put the cart away. He opened the door for her to get in.

"So where to now?" He asked, once he got in the car.

"Oh no. You have spent enough on me for one day. Time to go home." She said, recalling the rather high price tag. They had spent almost five thousand dollars.

"So lunch it is. Any where in particular." She rolled her eyes when he said that.

"Anywhere. Just no pickles. Although another slushie would be amazing." She stated. He smirked. So the craving for pickles was gone. good to know.

* * *

Another hour later, they pulled up to her house. Amane noticed Scotts bike. Great. She sighed as she got out of the car. Scott was already on the front porch.

"Where have you been? I have been worried sick!" He exclaimed, walking down to hug her, though she did notice his glare at Peter. She hugged back.

"Sorry, I got stir crazy." She said as Peter opened the trunk. Scott glared at him. "Dont glare. He just bought a bunch of baby stuff."

"We dont need his help." Scott growled. Peter sighed and leaned against the car. He would sit this one out.

"He was being nice. And I am thankful. There was no way in hell we could have afforded half that stuff, so suck it up, and help us get everything inside, or I swear to god I will break every bone in your hand." She growled that last part, and both males looked at her shocked. Memo, dont piss of the pregnant lady.

"o-okay." He said, moving to grab a few bags. She turned and smiled at Peter, who couldn't help but kiss her. That was just too damn adorable. Scary, but adorable. He ignored Scotts growl before helping bring stuff in.

* * *

By the time they were done it was dark. Amane had them both paint the nursery, with the light mint colored paint her mom had bought. When Scott tried to object to being stuck in a room with peter, he had a knife thrown at him. He sucked it up and helped paint. The room was drying, and they moved the baby stuff into Amane's room for now. The big stuff wasn't coming for a few days.

"Thank you." She said, as her and Peter stood on the porch. He was about to leave. He gave a small smile.

"Any time."

"No, seriously, thank you. This means a lot." She stated. He chuckled.

"Seriously, anytime. I can't complain when it comes to spoiling you." She smiled at that, before standing on her toes, and gently kissing him. He didn't respond at first, totally shocked. She had never kissed him before. The shock was short lived, and he hungrily kissed her back, grabbing her waist. She pulled back first, needing to breathe.

"Goodbye." She said quietly, staring at him with those purple eyes. It was official, those eyes were going to be the death of him. He would do anything for her.

* * *

**_A/N : Woot, another chapter done. I am trying to make each chapter at least two thousand words. Anyways, next chapter will be more eventful, *cough* Deucalion *cough*, this was just a cure relationship building chapter. Also, if you are wondering just how big her stomach is, I posted a link on my profile of how big it will be at each stage (i.e 10 weeks, 12 weeks, 15 weeks, ect.) Thanks for reading! xoxo - Sammi_**


	8. Admirer

_**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter is short I know, but I have a reason. My neice is visiting so I have my hands full. I updated the cover photo, it is a picture of Amane! And btw, Duke is Deucalion. Thanks for all the great reveiws! xoxo - Amane**_

* * *

Amane smiled as she walked to her room. The nursery was officially done. The delivery men set up the furniture for her, and she put the final touches on the room. Her mom was ecstatic. Of coarse her and Scott told their mom that Lydia bought the stuff, and she gladly played along.

She was going out with Lydia again today. Just to a cafe, but it was better than being at home. She really wanted to do something, not liking just sitting around. She got dressed, before heading downstairs where Lydia was waiting. The two girls got into the car and drove off.

At the cafe they ordered their drinks, and chatted idly, enjoying the nice day as they sat outside. Once their drinks were empty Amane got up to get more. One the way in, she held the door open for a blind man, who she recognized from the Doctors office.

"Hello again." She greeted.

"That voice. The girl from the doctors." He stated.

"Yes. Also known as Amane."

"Duke." He stated, holding out his hand. She placed hers in his, but instead of shaking it, he raised it to his lips and kissed it, causing Amane to blush. "Its nice to meet you. Again." He added that last part after a pause, causing Amane to smile.

"Likewise." She smiled.

"How did the ultrasound go?" He asked, as they got in line.

"Good. I found out I am having triplets."

"Oh. You must be very happy."

"I am." She smiled again, idly rubbing her stomach.

"And the father? Is he happy?" He asked.

"He is." She said with slight hesitation, before ordering her drink.

"Why the hesitation?"

"He is complicated." She said with a small laugh. He smiled.

"Ahh. I see. Well it was good seeing you again, Amane" He said, as she got her drink.

"It was good to see you too. Have a nice day." She said before leaving. She didnt notice that he left without getting a drink, or the smirk on his face as he left. Amane sat down with a smile on her face.

"What no drink for me?" Lydia asked. Amane looked down.

"Oh. I am so sorry, I forgot!" She said, biting her lip.

"Okay, spill." Lydia said knowingly. Amane smiled.

"Its nothing. I just met this guy. Named Duke. I met him at the doctors office, and then again just now. But get this, when I went to shake his hand, he kissed it instead!" She giggled, and Lydia smiled.

"Hand kissing, how romantic!" She giggled too.

A week passed. Amane saw duke two more times, at the grocery stores and at the gas station. Both times there was light flirting, and Amane would walk away with a smile on her face. She got home afterwards, walking in with a broad smile.

"You look happy." She turned to see Peter. Her smile faltered a little. God what was she doing. Flirting with a man while she was supposed to be trying to work things out with Peter. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Just nothing." She said, going towards the kitchen. He grabbed her arm.

"You are lying." He stated. She looked away from him.

"Just drop it." She stated.

"No. What is it?" He asked, staring down at her with those damn blue eyes.

"I- I just.." She didnt finish the sentence. How would he react. She honestly did not know.

"There is some one else." It was not a question.

"Well no, not really. I mean I have only met him a few times, and it was just flirting. I just felt guilty smiling like that after all you have done." It came out rushed. She wouldnt look him in the eye. He sighed before grabbing her chin, forcing her to look up.

"Its fine." He stated, leaning in and kissing her lightly. "It just means I will have to fight for you harder." She smiled at that. He took that better than expected. But in reality, Peter was thinking of finding and murdering who ever it was.

Amane looked herself over in the mirror. Her black dress showed off her bump, and her glittering flats matched her Jewelery. She heard a car horn, and went downstairs. She was almost out the door when someone cleared their throat. She turned to see Peter.

"Sneaking into my house again?" She asked. He smiled, kissing her gently.

"Just wanted to see you before you left. Never pegged you as one to like classical music." He smiled down at her.

"I happen to like it very much, thank you!" She defended. Before he could respond, the car horn honked again. She smiled. "Well I have to go. I will see you later!" And with that she was heading out the door, getting into Lydia's car. "Thanks for doing this again."

"Hey if you want to go to some fancy orchestra, its fine by me. I will not argue with the pregnant Lady." She stated. Amane laughed.

"Smart. Very smart. Are you sure you dont want to go?" She asked. Lydia laughed.

"Yeah. I am good thanks. I will pick you up though. Ten, right?" Amane nodded. and the ride was spent with Lydia droning on about Jackson. Amane was happy when they got there. She got out of the car with a quick goodbye and went inside.

"Ticket please." The doorman requested. She handed it to him with a smile. "McCall right?"

"Yes, thats me." She said with a smile.

"I would recognize that voice anywhere," Amane turned to see Duke. She let out a smile. "Though I have to say, I didn't think you would like classical music."

"I have been getting that a lot lately." She laughed.

"Your seat is the sixteenth row, ma'am" The doorman said.

"Actually she will be sitting with me, if she doesnt mind." Duke said.

"Not at all." She smiled. The doorman nodded, before leading them to their seats. Amane guided him and they sat down in the box. "Impressive."

"I prefer to be up higher. Makes the sound more impressive." He smiled.

"I agree." She said, as the lights dimmed, and the music started. The two sat in silence enjoying the music. Amane didnt miss how he idly held her hand in his, causing her to blush. They sat like that until it was over, and the lights slowly came back on.

"There is something about the orchestra that soothes me." He said.

"I know exactly what you mean. And I heard that classical music is also good for pregnancy." She said, as they stood up. He didnt release her hand.

"How are you getting home?" He asked, as they walked out.

"My best friend is picking me up." She stated with a small smile.

"Well then, would you care yo go out with me sometime? Meet somewhere that isnt a coincedence?" He asked, as they got to the front door. She smiled brightly.

"Yes, I would love that." She stated.

"How about friday?" She smiled even brighter.

"Sounds good."

"Then I will have my driver pick you up at seven. Until then." And with that he got into the back of a large SUV, leaving Amane smiling as she walked into Lydias car. When she got in Lydia gave her an expectant look.

"Duke. The man from the cafe." She stated.

"Well, somebody has an admirer."


	9. Mine

**_A/n: So I meant to post this yesterday, but my google docs went retarded and deleted everything I wrote D: So I re wrote it and am posting it now. I really like this chapter, I hope you do too. Read and Review. Let me know what you think. P.S Its good to know nobody likes duke (aka Deucalion). He is a bad guy after all lol. xoxo - Sammi_**

* * *

Amane smiled as she looked herself over in the mirror. She was in a knee length sparkling blue dress, that made her hair seem brighter. She blue flats, that matched perfectly. She sighed contentedly, before turning to leave her room, stopping at the sight of Peter standing in her doorway.

"You look beautiful." There was no smile on his face. He knew she was going out on a date, and not with him.

"Thank you." She said quietly, moving to go past him and down stairs. She was stopped by his arm blocking her path.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, in a low tone, that sent shivers down her spine. She sighed before looking in his blue eyes.

"Because I like him." She stated. She could see a fire burning in his eyes. "You said you were okay with this."

"I am." What a lie. She could see the rage. It was written all over his features. She rolled her eyes before ducking underneath his arm and down the stairs. She could hear him following her.

"For some reason, I dont believe you. Which is why you and Scott will be spending some quality time together." She said, as Scott walked into the room.

"What?!" They both said simultaneously.

"Think about it Scott. I am going on a date. With a normal, human. guy. Not Peter, who you hate. Now if he follows us and crashes it, it will be ruined. Where as you could stop him, letting me have a chance at a relationship with someone who isnt Peter." She persuaded. Scott thought it over before nodding.

"Ok. I can agree with that." He stated, before shooting a glare at Peter. "If you try anything I will gladly attack you." He stated, and Peter rolled his eyes before plopping onto the couch, letting out a growl. Amane was about to say something when she heard a car pull up. It was the SUV from the other night. She smiled before turning to the guys.

"Ok. Im off." She said kissing Scott on the cheek, who smiled at her. "Oh, and behave." She said, before walking out the door. The driver opened the back door for her, allowing her to get in. The ride was silent, and they pulled up to the now familiar restaurant. The same one Peter took her too. She got out of the large car, and was greeted by a smiling Duke.

"Loves baby soft. It smells divine." He stated. Amane blushed, of course the blind man could tell what perfume she was wearing.

"It is my favorite." She said with a smile, as he took her arm and the two walked up to the podium.

"Right this way." The man said as soon as he saw them. Amane led Duke through the restaurant and into the back. They sat at their table.

"What can I get you to drink?" Danny asked, walking up to the table. He smiled when he saw amane.

"Cream soda." She ordered.

"Water." Duke said. Danny smiled before walking away, shooting a wink at Amane, signalling he approved. It took all she had not to laugh.

* * *

Peter sat on the couch, glaring at Scott, who sat in the chair, doing the same. Neither wanted to be here, but Peter could tell Scott wasnt going to let him leave. He sighed before leaning his head back. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"So, would you mind telling me about the father?" Duke asked, and Amane wasnt surprised. The question had to be burning in the back of the head.

"He is.. complicated. But due to recent events, will be a part of my life. So i am trying to give him a chance but he makes it hard. I only see him like once a week. So..." She trailed off.

"So I have a chance?" She laughed at that that.

"Yes, yes you do." She stated.

* * *

"We could both go check on her. What if he is a murderer?" Peter tried to persuade Scott. Who merely rolled his eyes.

"Not everyone she likes is like you." He stated. It was peters turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

"And that ended quite horribly, and I decided that i should never, ever, try to play lacrosse again." She stated, earning a smile from the man across from her, as she remembered knocking out her brother with her lacrosse stick a few years ago.

"Remind me never to go near you when you are doing a sport. Period." He stated with a chuckle. She had told him of the times she tried soccer, basketball, tennis, baseball, golf, and lacrosse. Everytime someone got hurt. She laughed lightly before taking a bite of her food.

"Im good at dance though." She stated, and he looked intrigued.

"Oh, what kind? He asked.

"A lot. Mainly Ballet. And ballroom. And freestyle. I just like to move." She stated with a smile. Dancing was something she couldnt do anymore. She rubbed her ever growing stomach.

"Dancing is a very beautiful thing. Even for a blind man." He stated.

* * *

"You know you want to see what he looks like." Peter stated. And Scott ignored him, never looking away from his laptop. Peter growled impatiently. He didnt like this. Not at all. That man could be doing anything with Amane. His Amane. His. No one else's.

* * *

Amane smiled as they walked out of the restaurant smiling. It had been wonderful. Both shared stories. Mainly Amane though, he seemed to want to know all about her. As they stood in front of the SUV, Duke turned to her, putting a hand on her face.

"This, has been wonderful." He stated, before leaning down and kissing her gently. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed back. He pulled away with a sigh when his phone rang. His finger ran over his phone, pressing the talk button, while mouthing an apology to Amane. After a few quick words he hung up, with an apologetic smile.

"Unfortunaly, I have to go. My driver will take you home." He stated, as the driver opened the door. Amane looked at him, before back at Duke.

"Ok. Thank you." She said with a smile. Before stretching up and kissing him lightly before getting in the car. She never saw the rather devious smirk that crossed his face.

* * *

Amane walked through the front door with a girlish smile on her face. She stopped short at the sight of a rather pissed off Peter, and a fast asleep Scott. At least she hopped he was asleep. If Peter knocked him out she swore she would...

That thought was cut short by his lips crashing down on hers, one hand grabbing her waist, while the other rubbed her stomach. This kiss was hungry and possessive. He obviously didnt take this as well as he pretended to. His mouth never left hers as he led her to the stairs, before picking her up and walking her up the stairs, and to her room.

He placed her down on the bed, his mouth leaving hers, only to travel down her jaw and to her neck, before biting down in the same place as before, marking her as his own. He smiled as he claimed her mouth again. His tongue entered her mouth, exploring every part, drawing a moan from Amane. He smiled before pulling back, rolling to the side, and pulling her to him, unconsciously spooning.

"Mine." It was the last word Amane heard before falling asleep, whispered into the night, by the rather possessive werewolf that held her. He was determined not to let her go. She was his. Having his children. He determined then and there he would never let her go.


	10. Kicking

_**So this chapter is a little different. It is about the babies first kicks. I hope you enjoy. I am looking forward to getting to the end of summer and into the actual episodes. It will be great. Thanks for all the support (got over 4000 views woot!) Review please! xoxo- Sammi**_

* * *

Amane groaned as she rubbed her belly, causing the entire group to stop and stare at her. Lydia, Stiles, Scott and Jackson all turned causing her to roll her eyes.

"A baby moved calm down. Thats normal at sixteen weeks." She said, moving past them. They were all out for a day of shopping. Lydia dragged Jackson, while Amane dragged Scott and Stiles. She had hopped Isaac would show, but so far not looking like it would happen.

"Did one kick? I read kicking starts between 16 - 19 weeks." Stiles said, causing Amane to roll her eyes.

"No. Now we are here to shop. Stop worrying, start shopping." She said, dragging her brother and Stiles towards the nearest shop, Target. They went inside, and Amane almost bumped into Isaac. "Hey! You made it!" She said smiling happy.

"Thankfully, but I am not alone." He said, gesturing to Derek and Peter, arguing over what looked to be a baby toy. The entire group stopped at the scene. Amane walked up to the two.

"I am telling you, it is a plushie!" Derek all but growled.

"And I am telling you, it is supposed to sing. Hence the holes in plastic part!" Peter growled back.

"Actually, its a nightlight." Amane stated, grabbing the item and flipping a switch on the bottom, causing it to glow, earning a few laughs from the group. She switched it off before looking at it. It was shaped like a zebra. "Well its cute." She stated before tossing it into the cart that Scott was pushing. Peter and Derek were still glaring at each other.

Amane stood between them and forced them to walk, determined not to let them ruin her shopping day. She swore she heard a collective groan from the guys as they headed to the clothes section. Amane stopped at the bags, spotting a cute yellow purse.

"Oh, look at this!" She said, grabbing it and showing it to Lydia.

"Yellow is in." She stated, grabbing one for herself as well and the two girls tossed them in, before heading to the shoes. Amane stopped at a pair of heels she liked, staring at them wishfully.

"You should get them. You won't be pregnant forever. At least you better not, three is enough." She stated, causing Amane to roll her eyes. She was about to respond when she felt a sharp pain from her stomach. She groaned and stumbled, a hand flying to the spot that hurt, only to feel a bump. As everyone rushed over, she realised a baby was kicking. Peter was by her side in seconds.

"What's wrong?" He asked, clearly distressed. Amane didn't respond, just moved his hand to the bump, causing him to freeze in shock, before a wide grin spread over his face.

"What?! What's happening. A baby is kicking isn't it? Come on, I want to feel!" Stiles said, pushing Peters hand away to feel, but frowned. "Man I missed it. Baby hog." He walked away with a pout.

Peter smiled down at Amane helping her stand up straight. Her smile mirrored her own. He bent down and kissed her lips, pulling her closer to him, earning a collective sigh of disgust from the group.

"Come on, not in front of me." Scott whined, before walking away, causing Amane to smile into the kiss. She pulled back, smiling up at Peter.

"Aren't you happy you came?" She asked, earning a smile from him.

"Mmm. Would have been better without Stiles." He stated, causing Amane to laugh. In that very moment, all thoughts of Duke were out of her head, and nobody noticed the blind man not to far away from them.

* * *

A few nights later, Amane was in the kitchen cooking. Scott and Peter tried to stop her, and were met with a butcher knife being thrown at them. So scott and Peter were sitting in the living room, glaring at eachother. Amane walked in, juggling three plates, and sighed.

"The least you two could do is be civil." She said, and they both looked at her as she place the first plate down.

"He-" Scott was cut off by Amane's glare as she placed the other plates down.

"I dont want excuses, now come to the table and eat." Amane stated, and they both got up and went to the food. Peter had a bright grin on his face.

"Salmon. My favorite." He said, hugging her from behind, and kissing her neck, earning a groan from Scott.

"Really? In my house?" He asked, and Amane laughed, before pulling away and sitting down. "Its my house too!" She stated. They all ate in silence, but a comfortable silence. Once done, Amane grabbed their plates, despite protests, and headed into the kitchen. She was almost at the sink when there was a sharp pain from her stomach. She dropped the plates, and they crashed to the floor, shattering, as she held herself up on the counter. Both Peter and her brother were there in an instant. Amanes hand was on her stomach, and she felt the bump. Another baby kicking. God she hoped that the pain wouldnt be there for every kick.

"Whats wrong?" They both asked, and both hands flew to hers. She smiled as she removed her hand, letting them feel the kick. Scott and Peter had identical smiles. Scott even let out a laugh. "Thats. awesome!" He said, kissing her cheek. Peter picked her up, and carried her out of the kitchen.

"Clean that up Scott!" Amane yelled with a laugh as Peter carried her upstairs.

"Do not DO ANYTHING!" Scott yelled as Peter put her on her bed, and kissed her. Amane smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back after a moment, and rested his head on her stomach without a word. They laid there silently, Amane running her fingers through his hair, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later Amane had been out with Duke two more times, but just as friends, as Amane told him she got closer with the father. He seemed to understand, and was fine with it. They had gone to a nearby art gallery. She thought it odd until they were actually there.

"Art is always something I loved, and when I lost my vision, I never stopped. I learned I could see through touch. It is quite extraordinary really. Its almost as if I can see again." He started, running his hands over a painting. "While I cant tell the color of things, i can still see the beauty, in a manner of speaking." He turned to her, raising his hand to her face.

"May I?" He asked? She said her approval, and his hand ran over her face, seeming to take in every detail. He smiled. "You really are as beautiful as you sound. Tell me, what color are your eyes?"

"Lavender. A light purple. Odd. I know. But the truth." He smiled at that.

"Odd. But undoubtedly adds to your beauty. And your hair?" He asked, running a hand through it.

"White. Pure white if I may say so myself." A man said, walking up to the two. "I'm Dominic, by the way, I own this exhibit. Glad to see you are interested." He said.

"Duke, and this is Amane." Duke greeted, holding out his hand. The men shook hands. "The piece is interesting. I love abstract art."

"Thank you. I hope you have a nice time." He said. The old formal meet, greet, and leave. As soon as he was gone, Amane felt another sharp pain in her stomach, letting out a groan. Duke turned to her. Before he could say anything, her hand guided his to her stomach, so he could feel the bump.

"A baby kick. A marvelous addition to the night wouldn't you say?" He asked with a smile. "Are you alright to walk?"

"Im fine. Just need a moment. Its slightly painful." She stated.

"Is that normal?" He asked.

"Yea, I already went to the doctor. She said it was fine." She said with a small smile.

"Come, then. I think we are done here. I would think you would prefer to sit." He said. Wow, he was spot on.

_**"**__**Yea, that sounds marvelous." She smiled, as they walked out of the gallery.**_


	11. Girls

_**Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been busy. I hope you like this chapter, I know I do! Also, I know my pregnancy calander timing thing is off, but I am working on correcting that. Anyways, read and Review, you all inspire me! xoxo- Sammi**_

* * *

Amane tapped her foot impatiently as she closed the magazine in her hands, before placing it down on the table in the crowded waiting room. Today was the day. She was going to find out the gender of her children. She was beyond excited. Her mom sat in the chair next to her, holding her hand. She had taken the day off to go with her, and for that she was thankful. Lydia couldn't come, and she didn't know who else to ask.

She hadn't told Peter about the appointment. She wanted it to be a surprise. She had been avoiding him. A bit harsh, but when the man could tell if she was lying, it would be hard to see him and keep the secret. So she had avoided him, staying at home or at Lydia's. But today it would end. She would finally know the gender of her babies. She looked over at her mother when her name was called, a bright smile on her face, before standing up, and heading into the back.

* * *

Amane smiled as she walked into her room, sitting on her bed before laying back, looking at the picture of her ultrasound. She needed to talk to Peter. She put the picture down, before reaching over to her nightstand and grabbing her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and called Peter's number. She waited patiently as it rang, but got no answer. She sighed before hanging up, not bothering to leave a message.

She glared at the phone momentarily. She didn't know how else to contact him. She absent mindily scrolled through the contacts as she pondered what to do. She stopped at Derek's name before pressing call. She waited as the phone rang, and smiled when she heard Derek pick up.

"What?" Well, nice to talk to you too, sourwolf.

"Where does Peter live?" She asked.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Because I want to rob him. Steal all his precious werewolf valuables. I need to talk to him dumbass." She snarked. Why didnt he just give her what she wanted to know.

"He has an apartment downtown. I will text you the address." He said.

"Thanks." She was about to hang up when his voice stopped her.

"Amane?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"There is a spare key under the mat." He stated before hanging up. How did he know that? She shook her head before getting up, grabbing the picture and heading downstairs. When she got there she smiled at her mom.

"Hey mom can I borrow the car? I want to do some celebratory shopping." She lied easily. Her mom glanced up and smiled at her.

"Of course. But be careful!" She said as Amane grabbed the keys and headed outside. She got into her car right as her phone buzzed. She read the text from Derek, before entering the address into her GPS. Amane drove through Beacon Hills, following the instructions that lead her to Peter's apartment. She slowly drove past the posh apartment building, noticing there was no parking, before looking for a place to park. She noticed a nearby parking garage and immediately drove in.

Once parked she got out of her car, grabbing her purse that now saftley held the picture in it. She walked out of the parking garage, and onto the semi crowded street, headed for the apartment building. She glanced at her phone, rereading the text. Apartment 502. Now just to find out where that was. She walked into the apartment building, and headed for the elevator. Hopefull, it was on the fifth floor, like she guessed. She pushed the five button and waited patiently as the elevator took her up to the floor. When it finally dinged she stepped out, and looked at the first apartment. 506. She looked to the right. 508

She turned and headed to the left, happy to see the numbers going down. She stopped as she arrived at 502. The corner apartment. She reached down under the mat, and grabbed the key. She smiled as she unlocked the door, before quickly going inside. She was twenty weeks pregnant and successfully broke into someone's apartment. She felt accomplished. That was until she found herself being pinned to the wall by a very tired and angry looking Peter, whose eyes seemed to be glazed over. She gasped, her hands clawing at his as he held her by her throat.

"P-P-PETER!" She choked out, and he seemed to wake up. His eyes unglazing and snapping to hers. They widened, before he dropped her, taking a step back.

"Amane, what the hell are you doing here? And what the fuck were you thinking?!" He asked, anger in his voice. She rubbed her throat while glaring at him.

"I came to talk to you. I didn't expect to be assaulted when I walked through the door." She stated. He sighed, before pulling her towards him, wrapping her in a hug, kissing the top of her head.

"You don't break into a sleeping werewolves home. You are lucky i didn't hurt you. Why didn't you knock?" He asked, not letting her go.

"I figured, if you were home, you wouldn't answer, since you didn't answer my call." She mumbled into his chest.

"And if I wasn't home?" He asked, in an almost amused voice.

"I would have waited." She stated, earning a chuckle as he pulled away, walking to the living room.

"And here I thought you were avoiding me." He said, before plopping down on his couch. She just realised his clothes, or lack thereof. He was in nothing but some pajama pants, causing Amane to blush lightly, as she followed him, sitting next to him.

"I was. Do you want some coffee? Why are you sleeping? Its four o'clock." She stated. His hand reached behind her, pulling her closer to him, so that she was leaning against him.

"Why were you ignoring me? And Derek and I were up all night looking for Erica and Boyd." He answered, causing her to look at him suspiciously.

"I thought you didn't care about Erica and Boyd. Why do you spend so much time looking for them?" She asked.

"Because Derek asked me too. And he is family. And i think family is very important. You know what else I think?" He asked, a hand rubbing her stomach.

"What?" She asked, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"That you are wearing way too much clothing. You, my dear, are way too over dressed. I think we should fix that." And before she could respond, he stood up, before picking her up as well, discarding her purse on the couch, and carrying her to what she could only guess was the bedroom.

"Oh no Peter, I am not playing along with whatever scheme you have going!" She stated as they entered his bedroom. He only smiled down at her, before placing her on the bed. He hovered over her.

"Oh, you don't have a choice." He said, in a husky tone, before giving her a heated kiss. It was short though, as he pulled back and walked to his closet. She sat up, trying to figure out what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" She asked, eyeing him as he reached up and grabbed a white box.

"I got you a present. And let me tell you, I am dieing to see you in it.." He said with a roguish grin as he handed her the box. She opened it, to reveal a purple silk nighty.

"Oh no. no. no. no. no. NO." She said, looking up and glaring at him, but he only seemed to smile brighter.

"Oh yes. yes. yes. yes. yes." He stepped closer with each word, until he was right in front of her. "I said you didn't have a choice." And with that he kissed her, slowly pulling her up until she was standing. His hands glided down her back, then to her butt. He grabbed it for only a second, before going further, grabbing the end of her dress. He pulled back from the kiss, at the same time he pulled her dress up and over her head, before turning and leaving the room as fast as possible, closing the door behind him.

"PETER HALE I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME MY DRESS BACK-" She yelled, pounding on the door angrily, but he cut her off.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, darling, because I am not giving you this dress back. So either put on the nightie, or walk around in your underwear. Either way I don't mind." He stated, a devious smiled on his face.

"UGHH!" Amane kicked the door this time, before turning and leaning against it. At least he had the decency to leave after he took her dress. He hadn't even taken the time to look at her in her underwear, and for that she was thankful, and had to give him props. She sighed before pushing off the door, and going over to the box on the bed. She held up the nightie. It was nice, and something she would have loved to wear before.

She looked at the tag. It was a maternity nightie, thank god for that. She sighed before taking off her bra. Her breasts were swollen, and ached. They had gone from being a D cup, to being a DD. And she seriously hoped they wouldn't grow anymore. They were too big as is. At least in her opinion. She slipped on the nightie, before looking herself over in the mirror. She liked how it looked. The material was solid, and ended at about mid thigh. Cute and appropriate, yet sexy. She liked it. But was still pissed off at Peter.

She took her hair out of the neat bun, letting it fall past her shoulders, before taking off her shoes. She put her bra, hair tie, and shoes in the box, before heading to the door. She opened it without a problem, to find Peter lounging against the counter, with a cup of coffee in hand. He looked up at her as she walked into the living room, and nearly dropped the cup. A devious smile spread across his face as he put the cup down, and crossed the distance between them with a few short strides.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her, his hands cupping her ass. His tongue immediately swept across her lips, and she opened her mouth, granting him entrance. His tongue explored her mouth, as her hands explored his chest. God this man had muscles. She pulled away first, needing air.

"You look positively ravishing." He whispered down at her, causing her to blush. God she didn't blush this much. She went to step back, but his hands on her ass stopped her.

"I have to tell you something. I came here with a reason you know." She stated. She came here to tell him the gender of his children, not make out while scantily clad. He looked down at her expectantly. "I was avoiding you because I wanted to keep something a secret. So I have a surprise for you." She successfully pulled away this time, padding over to the couch, grabbing her purse. She opened it, grabbing the ultrasound picture out, before plopping it back down onto the couch, and turning to Peter. She jumped slightly when she found him right behind her.

"I had my second ultrasound today." She said, holding up the picture. He grabbed it with the smile.

"So you know the genders?" He asked, placing the picture on the couch gently before putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer.

"And my due date." She stated, with a smile of her own.

"And?" He asked, his head bent down as he ran his nose along her throat, sending shivers down her spine.

"October 30th." She said with a smile. He nipped her neck, in the same spot as always, leaving a fresh, new, mark, before kissing her.

"And the genders?" His voice was low, almost a whisper, as he looked straight into her purple eyes.

"Girls. All three are girls. Identical." She stated. She wasn't sure if he had wanted a boy or not, so she watched his reaction closely. She was relieved when there was a bright smile on his face, before his mouth captured her own. This kiss was much more passionate, as he gently pushed her back onto the couch. The kiss was heated, but before anything else could happen, the door opened, and Derek and Isaac walked in. She felt Peter growl as he looked up at the two, glaring daggers.

Amane was mortified. This was not happening. Her face was bright red, but not nearly as much as Isaacs, whose eyes went wide before he stammered something before leaving the room. Oh, she was going to kill Derek. As soon as she found some decent clothes. She glared up at Derek, who seemed unfazed other than the slightest tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. Well, more like growled.

"We were supposed to be looking for Erica and Boyd. You were supposed to meet us downstairs ten minutes ago." Derek stated, his arms crossed.

"I'm busy. You two can deal by yourselves for one night." Peter stated, really wanting Derek gone.

"We-" Derek began but Amane cut him off.

"He is busy. Derek, I swear to god if you and Isaac do not leave right now, I am going to throw a knife at you." Amane stated angrily. Derek glanced at her, alarm flashing through his eyes for only a second, before turning, rolling his eyes as he left. "Worst. Timing. Ever." Amane stated.

"Let me make it up to you." Peter stated, kissing her lightly, before pulling away. He lounged on the couch, pulling her ontop of him. His other hand grabbed the remote, turning on the tv as Amane relaxed against his chest. He was flipping through the channels when he heard her groan. He glanced down at her. "What's wrong?"

"My boobs hurt." She stated, earning an eyebrow raise from Peter. "What? Im pregnant. They are swollen. It hurts." She defended. Then she bit her lip and looked up at him. "You know, you could do me a favor and massage them." Peter dropped the remote in shock.

"You are asking me to.."

"Massage my breasts. Yes. Get over it. You are not twelve. And I am positive you don't mind. If not I will-" She was cut off by his hand covering her mouth.

"You talk too much." He whispered in her ear, as his hands traveled to her breasts, gently cupping them. His hands were like magic as they expertly massaged her breasts. Amane's head rolled back, her eyes closed, as she let out a soft moan. No he didn't mind, not at all.


	12. Thunder

_**Wow, thanks for all the great reveiws! Keep it up! This isnt one of the longer chapters, but its decent. I really liked this chapter, and I hope you do to! Oh and there will only be a few more chapters of summer, then we will get into the new episodes (which I am excited for, since I have them all planned out, and let me tell you, they will be good!) Anyways, thanks again! xoxo- Sammi**_

* * *

"I want you to go over Lydia's okay? This storm is supposed to get really bad and I don't want you home alone okay?" Her mom said into the phone. Amane rolled her eyes. She was pregnant, she would be fine alone. Scott and her mom went to the mall and then the storm hit. It literally came out of nowhere, and all main the roads were shut down. Amane could call up Lydia and have her pick her up. But she seriously didn't want to.

"Will do. You guys just stay safe. You found a hotel right?" She asked.

"Yeah. We will be home tomorrow. Stay safe okay? I will call you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Bye." And with that she hung up, placing her cellphone down. She got up to go to the kitchen when a loud clap of thunder shook the house, and the lights subsequently went out. Amane groaned, trying to see in the dark room. She slowly felt around the room, attempting to walk forward.

She needed to get to the closet in the hall. It had all the candles. She mentally slapped herself for not getting the candles out earlier. She was passing the front door, when a bolt of lightning lit up the house, revealing a figure standing in front of it. Amane let out a blood curdling scream and scrambled backwards, her heart pounding in her chest. A pair of arms wrapped around her, stopping her from falling, as a pair of glowing blue eyes appeared in front of her.

"Amane, Amane calm down, its just me." Peter. It was Peter. She let out a sigh of relief, before narrowing her eyes at the shadowy figure in front of her. She hit his shoulder several times, before pulling away.

"Why would you do that to me? You nearly scared me to death!" She all but growled at him. She couldn't see the smirk on his face, but she knew it was there.

"I was enjoying the view. You get the cutest look on your face when you can't see. Its a cross between determined, and cautious. Your brow furrows, and your nose wrinkles slightly. Its adorable." He said, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Well, mr. i-can-see-in-the-dark-and-like-to-scare-the-shit-o ut-of-people, why don't you do something helpful, and get the candles for me." She said, glaring at what she hoped was his face.

"Mmmm, no, I think I like this better. The view is marvelous." He said, his face bent down so it was right in front of hers. She frowned.

"Cute. Now they are in the closet in the hall upstairs. Top shelf. I will get the matches. Maybe." She said, moving around him. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, her hand running along the wall, as a way of guidance. She had just gotten into the kitchen when she heard a small banging noise to her left.

"Where are the matches?" She glared at the direction of the voice. Fuck him and his werewolf abilities. She humphed and continued forward. She was stopped by his hands grabbing her from behind. She felt his head rest on her shoulder as he spoke into her ear.

"You are about to bump your belly into the corner of the counter." She could hear the smile in his voice as he kissed her cheek. She rolled her eyes but didn't move.

"Drawer on the left of the sink." She grumbled, and she felt him move. A few seconds later, a match lit up, before a candle, giving some light to the dark room. She headed over to Peter, grabbing the candle before heading back to the living room. She could hear him following, with more candles. She placed it down on the coffee table, before turning to him, rubbing her large stomach. It seemed like she got bigger every day. She was twenty three weeks pregnant, and she was far too large in her opinion. Her stomach was larger than that of a woman who was about to give birth to a single child. She dreaded how big she was going to get.

"What are you thinking about? I don't like it when you frown." His voice was low, as he walked up to her, grabbing her chin so she was looking into his blue eyes.

"Nothing." She said, going to move away. But he didn't let her.

"Tell me." His eyes bore down into hers. She sighed before looking away.

"I'm just too big. I hate it." A small smile formed on his lips.

"I don't think that. You look beautiful." He whispered, and she rolled her eyes, moving away.

"Well, you aren't the one who has to carry three babies." She snarked at him. He walked up behind her, his hands running down her arms, as he lowered his head and kissed her neck. She pulled away.

"I am going to change." She stated, grabbing a candle before heading to the stairs. She heard him sigh as she walked up them. Once in her room, she got out of the shorts and shirt she had been wearing, deciding to wear the silk nightie he had gotten her. It was one of the few things that still fit her. She grabbed a pack of cards out of her drawer, before heading back downstairs, candle in hand. Once downstairs, she went into the living room, but stopped when she saw Peter wasn't there.

She hesitated before shrugging, and putting the candles and cards down, before grabbing the couch pillows and putting them on the floor. She slowly lowered herself onto the floor. Well she attempted too. It was harder than it looked. She gave an irritated sigh, before hearing a light laugh from behind her. She turned her head to glare at Peter. A very wet Peter. Who was holding two slushies and a bag. He put them down before walking over to her, and picking her up bridal style.

"There. Much easier." He said, placing her on the ground. She glared at him.

"Not funny." She stated, and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. Here." He said, handing her a half coke half cherry slushie. She smiled before taking a small drink. He also handed her a hotdog.

"Where did you go to get there?" She asked.

"The gas station. Eat, I will be right back, I need to change." He started, kissing her before disappearing up the stairs. He had a few pairs of pajama pants at her house. Not that she would ever admit to that. She at the hotdog, before grabbing the cards, and shuffling them. She was about to start solitaire when She felt Peter kissing her neck. He sat behind her as she sat indian style. All thoughts of cards were forgotten when his hands started massaging her back.

Her eyes shut as he worked out the kinks in her back. He kissed her neck again as he continued to massage her back. The combination of the two caused Amane to let out a light moan. She jumped slightly as thunder shook the house again. Peter's hands reached around to her breasts, pulling her against him as he began to massage them. Amanes head rested on Peter's neck, giving his mouth better access to hers.

He gently nipped and sucked at her neck, as his hands worked wonders. Amane moaned again, as his hands moved down, running in circles around her stomach. His mouth moved up to capture her own in a heated his, while his hands slowly went towards her back, ready to repeat their movements. His hands continued to massage her body as he kissed her, never staying in one place for too long. Amane pulled back first, breathing heavily as she looked into his deep blue eyes, with a smile on her face. He smiled back as she spoke.

"You certainly know how to make me feel better." She said breathily, and he kissed her lightly in response, his hands still massaging her.

"Massaging you is something I happen to enjoy." He said, his voice taking on a husky tone. She rolled her eyes lightly, before she heard a thump. They both sat up straight. Amane looked around, while Peter looked straight at the door, obviously knowing where the sound came from. He stood up, helping Amane up as well, before going to the door. She followed behind him. Once at the front door, Peter seemed considerably less alarmed, as he yanked open the door. On her porch were two soaked werewolves. Amane's eyes widened at the sight of Derek and Isaac on her porch.

"What are you doing outside with weather like this?" She asked angrily, moving in front of Peter and dragging them both inside by the arm. Once inside she slammed the door shut and gave the two a pointed look.

"Don't you dare move." She said, before heading up the stairs as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. Once upstairs she grabbed some towels, and went back down to the three werewolves. She threw a towed at Derek, before handing some to Isaac.

"Dry off. You can borrow some of Scotts pajamas. He doesn't use them. Derek, you can borrow Peter's. Now go change before you catch a cold. Or my house smells like wet dog. That would be horrid." She said.

"Why are Peter's pajamas here?" Derek asked, and both Peter and Amane rolled their eyes.

"Why do you think? They are in the bottom drawer of my dresser. I don't know where Scott's are, sorry Isaac. But I am sure you will find them, now go." She stated, and Isaac smiled before going upstairs. Derek followed after hesitantly. Once they were both upstairs Peter walked up behind her and kissed her neck. Man he had a thing with her neck.

"They sure know how to ruin a good time." Peter whispered. Amane snorted.

"I am sure they can still hear you, even when you are whispering. And I am happy they came in, its better than being out in that storm." She jumped at the last part, when another clap of lightning lit up the room, and thunder shook the house. She heard him chuckle before kissing her neck again, as the two werewolves came down the stairs.

"You two are staying the night. I will not allow you to go outside until this is gone. Now I give you the choice, Rummy, or Monopoly." She said, with a grin on her face. She heard Peter groan, before burying his face in her shoulder. He hated Monopoly. At least with her. She always won.

"Monopoly." Isaac said, with a bright smile on his face. Amane grinned evilly as she heard Peter groan again.

"Its in the top of my closet. Derek, you get it, while we move the candles into the dining room. And by we, I mean you two, because I am pregnant and don't want to." She said, pointing to Isaac and Peter, causing Peter to roll his eyes. As Derek and Isaac went to do as they were told, Peter nipped at Amane's ear.

"You so owe me." He whispered, before nipping it again, and leaving.


	13. Mate

**_Okay, so me and my friend have been talking about baby names for this story, and we cant decide, so I decided to ask you all for ideas. Please review and give me some ideas! And thank you all for the support, I love the reviews and the follows, and the favs. Thanks so much. I hope you enjoy this chapter_**! xoxo- Sammi

* * *

"Peter I need you to come over. Right now." Amane said into the phone, breathing hard. She had found herself in quite the predicament and seriously needed his help.

"What have you done now?" Amane rolled her eyes at the question. Okay, sure, she had been calling him a lot when she needed help, but he was handy. And Scott was studying with Stiles, or hanging with Stiles, god she was starting to hate Stiles. Okay, secretly she was thankful, if she asked Scott for help he would assume she was helpless and not let her do anything. He was way to protective.

"Look, I just seriously need your help, so if you wouldn't mind, please hurry." She growled into the phone.

"Hmmm... I don't think I will. I think I will take my time and walk slow- What the hell are you doing?" The voice went from being in the phone to being on the other side of her room. Amane peeked over at him from her awkward position and gave an impish smile. Her legs were on her bed while her top half was on the floor, her belly hovering over the ground.

"I swear there is logic to this, just please help me up." She said in a strained voiced. He shook his head as he walked over to her, and lifted her up. It wasn't that hard, since he was a werewolf. Once he had her seated on her bed, he scowled down at her. She smiled smally in return.

"What the hell were you thinking? If I hadn't already been on my way, you would have been stuck like that. You could have hurt yourself." He growled at her.

"It was the doctors orders. I am supposed to do a bunch of stretches to help with the babies' shifting. I hadn't thought about the whole getting stuck part. It was harder than it looked." She said lightly, looking up at him with those purple eyes. He sighed before looking at the ceiling, then back down at her. He shook his head lightly before kissing the top of hers.

"Dont do that again. You could get hurt doing that." He whispered. She nodded before looking up at him.

"So why were you already on your way here?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"We need to talk." Oh god, the words of doom. She immediately started to panic, and she didn't even know why.

"W-what? Why? I thought things were going good between us?" She said in a panicked voice.

"We are." He stated, looking down at her. She looked more confused and went to ask him a question but he spoke before she could. "I want you to stop seeing Duke." The words felt like a slap. Why would he want that? She had been going out with Duke at least once a week. As friends. Why was he so bothered by it.

"Why? We are just friends." She stated, looking up at him. She didn't like him telling her who she could or couldn't be friends with. His eyes flashed blue as he looked down at her, anger clearly in his eyes.

"He doesn't want to be just friends. He didn't when you first met. And he sure doesn't now." He growled down at her. She moved off her bed, moving away from him with a glare.

"How the hell would you know? You have never even met him!" She yelled at him. His eyes seemed to get brighter.

"Because no man in his right mind would just want to be friends!" He yelled, causing her to flinch and step back. He mentally slapped himself, before his eyes turned back to their normal blue. He took a step towards her, but she stepped back. "I'm sorry. I just don't like sharing what's mine."

"I am not a piece of meat. And he is just a friend!" She stated angrily.

"No, you aren't. But you are mine. My mate. The mother of My children. Mine. And I don't like him trying to take you away from me." He stated, moving forward, and kneeling in front of her, resting his head on her swollen stomach. He needed to control himself, but he couldn't stand the thought of her with someone else. It might even drive him to murder. The thought drove him crazy. "Just stay away from him, at least for a little." When he looked up at her, Amane could see the pain in his eyes. Did he really care about it that much?

"Fine. But just for a little." She said, and he immediately stood up, claiming her mouth with his. It was hot and heavy, and Amane wondered why he was acting like this,. Thats when it hit her, it was almost time for the full moon. Was he always going to be this possessive near the full moon? Gid she needed answers about that type of stuff. She pulled back from Peter, who made a distressed sound at the sudden part. "Is this all because of the full moon?"

"No. You are mine. Mine alone." He said. Oh definitely because of the full moon. Peter didn't act like that, at least not around her. Not that the protective jealous ness wasn't attractive, but she had a feeling it could get annoying. She sighed before moving away from him, ignoring the growl coming from his throat. She walked out of her room and went to go downstairs. She didn't need to look back to know he was following her. She could literally feel his breath on her neck as she walked into the living room.

"Okay personal space!" She snapped, turning to face him. He was literally centimeters away from her. If he was surprised by her snapping he didn't show it, he just smirked down at her. She huffed before turning, and grabbing her phone off her table. She instantly dialed Derek's number. She heard Peter growl with annoyance as the phone rang.

"What are you doing?" The annoyance was clear in his voice. She ignored him as she heard Derek pick up.

"What?" He really had no manners.

"You need to get over here right now and-" She was cut off by the phone being pulled from her hand.

"Dont bother coming." Peter growled into the phone.

"Derek!" She yelled as Peter ended the phone call. She glared up at him, trying to snatch her phone back, but he held it out of reach. "Give me my phone!" She demanded angrily.

"No. I don't think I will." His voice had taken on a husky tone. Was he serious? The devious smirk on his face told her he was. Nope, no way in hell. She wasn't even going to kiss him. She glared before turning and heading to the kitchen. She was starving and decided it best to just ignore him. She walked into the kitchen severely annoyed since he was right behind her. She turned to him angrily.

"Sit down." She snapped, turning to look for food. She heard Peter growl, and turned back to him, about to snap until she saw he was growling at Derek, who was standing near the door. She gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank god. Get rid of him. Or I swear i will stab him/"

"Why?" Derek asked. Amane glanced at Peter, who was silent, but his eyes were bright blue.

"That! Is it because of the full moon? Because he is overstepping his boundaries. He just tried to tell me I couldn't be friends with Duke! He does not have the right to tell me that!" She snapped.

"Who is Duke?" Derek asked confused. Amane gave an aggravated sigh.

" He is a friend. But thats not the point!"

"It is the point. You are his mate! He will feel territorial and is likely to hurt any male whose intentions are more than friends!" Derek snapped, stepping closure. Peter launched across the room at him, and Amane stepped back shocked. She had always liked Derek, and he liked her, but that changed after everything with Peter, she wasnt expecting him to react that badly to Derek. She bit her lip as Derek through him off, his eyes glowing red. She watched as he dragged Peter out of the house, leaving her alone. She closed her eyes and leaned against the counter. What the fuck had he meant by mate?

* * *

Amane sat on her couch, eating a poptart while watching tv. It had been a week since that night Derek had dragged away Peter, and she hadn't seen either since. She hadn't seen Duke either, since she had told Peter she wouldn't. She had spent her time with Scott, and occasionally Isaac, he would drop by to check up on her, and she was beginning to think that it was because Derek ordered him to. She continued to nibble on her poptart before standing up, going to get another. She jumped at the sight of Peter in to doorway, a hand flying to her stomach as the jump caused pain.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You just looked so cute on the couch." He whispered. a small smile on his face. She nodded, accepting the apology.

"Why are you here?" She asked softly. He walked forward, grabbing her face and gently kissing her.

"To apologize, the full moon was particularly harsh on me." He said softly, his eyes showing just how sincere he was. She bit her lip, looking him in the eye.

"Does this mean you won't mind me seeing Duke again?" She asked. Duke was nice, and sweet, and she had enjoyed her time with him. Peter let out a small growl at the mention of Duke.

"I would prefer if you didn't, but I won't stop you." He said, and Amane could tell he was trying to restrain himself. She sighed before biting her lip again.

"What did Derek mean, about me being your mate?" She asked, not looking him in the eye. She heard him sigh. He didn't answer at first, and when she looked back at him he had a guilty look on his face.

"The first night, when I... When I bit your neck, and left that mark, I claimed you as my mate. And I renewed the mark several times until..." Amane cut him off.

"Until it just stayed." She stated. He shook his head.

"Until you accepted me as your mate. I doubt you realised you did, but once you become comfortable, and accepted the fact that we were together, you were accepting me as your mate." He stated. The one thing she knew was wolves mated for life.

"Does that mean that we are-" She looked panicked as she pulled away. It was killing Peter inside. He swore he was going to kill Derek. He wanted to tell her all of this when she was ready

"Calm down. Yes, we mate for life, but that is just me. You are human. You can leave. Anytime." He stated. She nodded.

"Does this mean you will act like that every full moon?" She asked.

"Only the first few. I will be protective, but only because I have a new mate. I should be normal after that." She nodded again, looking relieved.

"Okay, I think I can live with that." She whispered, and he smiled down at her, kissing her again. She could literally feel the passion he was putting in the kiss, she could feel it in her bones. Peter pulled away and smiled at her. At least she wasn't mad at him. His smile quickly faded as he watched her eyes roll into the back of her and and she collapse. He caught her instantly, a panicked look cover his features.


	14. Names

So baby names. I need lots of baby names. Give me Ideas. I am considering the three I got so far, but I would like more options. Give me suggestions. Please? Pretty pretty please? xoxo- Sammi

* * *

Amane woke to the beeping of a machine. She instantly knew she was in the hospital from the familiar sound. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around the room with a groan. Scott, who had been sleeping, instantly opened his eyes, and looked at his sister. A look of relief washed over his features as he stood up and walked over to her. He smiled down at her.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake." He said, sitting in the chair right next to her bed. He grabbed her hand, kissing it.

"What happened?" She asked, confused as to why she was in the hospital.

"You don't remember? You fainted. You have been unconscious for about three hours. Peter was totally freaked. You should've seen him. He looked pained as he sat here. He really does love you." Scott stated. "He isn't here though. Despite his protesting he left, I didn't want to explain to mom why he was here. Though she is bound to find out soon enough."

"Why did I pass out?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"One of the babies shifted wrong and was pressing up towards your lungs. That and the stress, doctors words not mine, were a very unhealthy combination. They shifted the baby though, so you should be fine. Though no more stress. At all." Scott's voice was firm on that last part. She nodded, and looked up as the door opened. Peter walked in and shut it behind him, a look of releif on his face as he walked over and kissed her.

"Oh come on not in front of me. And how did you know? I was about to call you." Scott said. Peter smirked.

"Werewolf. Remember?" Scott rolled his eyes before standing up without another word and leaving them alone. Amane smiled up at Peter. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I feel fine. What happened was something that couldn't be helped. Don't worry." She said a small smile on his face. He didn't smile back.

"No its not. One of the reasons was stress. That was my fault. The way I acted, the way I sneak up on you." His forehead was wrinkled as he listed off the reasons it was his fault. Amane shook his head and grabbed his hand.

"Trust me, it wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. I don't." She said, looking up at him, before pulling his head down and kissing him.

* * *

Amane, Peter, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Derek, and Scott all sat in her living room over a game of monopoly. They had all come to visit since she had just gotten out of the hospital and her mom made it clear that she didn't want her alone while at work. So everyone came over, and Amane convinced them to play monopoly.

"You are such a cheater! That was six moves not four!" Stiles said angrily to Derek, who glared in response.

"He is right." Isaac said, turning Dereks glare on him before Derek moved back a space, onto Amane's green property that had a hotel on it.

"Fork it over." She said holding out her hand. He had landed on that space three times already. He grumbled as he handed her the money before leaning back. Amane added it to her large pile before looking over at Peter. She smiled at him as he leaned back on the couch, his arm around her shoulders. He had already gone bankrupt. As a matter of fact, only Amane, Derek, and Scott remained, and Amane had the majority of the board.

"So..." She said, catching his attention as Scott rolled the dice.

"So?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"Baby names." Those to words made the whole room freeze as they looked at her. Then all at once they all seemed to talk.

"Madaline." Lydia said.

"No, I like valerie." Jackson argued.

"Well I like Laura. And my opinion matters more, I am related and saved her life." Derek stated.

"I like Agnes, and she likes me better than you." Stiles said, and Amane laughed.

"Oh god no. That name is worse than yours." Amane said while laughing.

"What about Alina?" Isaac suggested. "And I made her cookies." Amane smiled. He had a point.

"Sophia, and I bought her a bunch of clothes." Lydia countered.

"Julie, and I am her brother." Scott stated.

"And for some unknown reason, I think it should be our decision, and not any of yours." Peter stated, glaring at the room.

"Thats not fair!"

"We deserve to be in the decision!"

"What if you choose something horrible?" They all came at once. Amane smiled as she looked at them argue. It was nice to know they all cared. Peter looked pissed though. She nudged him lightly as she smiled at him.

"How about Lydia, Jackson, and Isaac agree on a name and Scott, Stiles, and Derek agree on one, and then me and Peter. And if we like the names, we will use them." She suggested. Everyone looked at each other before nodding, and them whispering at each other, arguing over names. Amane grabbed Peter's hand before standing up. "We, are going to go to bed, while you guys decide. I am sure it will take all night." Derek looked like he was going to strangle Stiles. She dragged him upstairs before anyone could protest.

Once upstairs, she went straight to her dresser and grabbed a box from her dresser before sitting down. She shushed Peter when he tried to talk as she opened the delivery box. Inside was another, smaller, box that was in a foreign language. Turkish. She held the box up with a smile on her face. He obviously didn't know what it was.

"I got this in the mail a few days ago, I wanted to share it with you. My friend, Raven, went to Turkey for the year, and sent me this. It is some sort of sweet, and apparently it is delicious." As she spoke she set down the box and opened it, revealing a bunch of powdered squares. "She says they are like gummy bears" She picked one up and handed it to him.

"What flavor is it?" He asked, eyeing the candy as he grabbed it.

"I don't know. Does it look like I know Turkish?" She asked, grabbing one of her own and popping it into her mouth, but not before some of the powder fell onto her chest, right above her breast. Peter smirked before putting the candy into the box, and moving closer to her. She eyed him, confused, but couldn't ask anything because she was still chewing. His mouth moved to the powder covered spot above her right breast, and his tongue darted out, licking it. He smiled as she moaned softly.

"I think I will find this quite delicious." He whispered, before covering the spot with his mouth, sucking gently. Amane's fingers went to his hair as he sucked on the spot, surely leaving a hickey. The moment was interrupted by a banging on the door.

"Stop making out or whatever you are doing, we decided." Stiles voice came through the door, and peter growled.

"They do know how to ruin a good time, don't they?" She asked softly. He smiled before bring his face to hers, and licking her bottom lip.

"I really do like these sweets." He said with a devious smile, before standing up, pulling her up as well. "Here goes nothing. But I swear, none of our children will be named Agnes." He growled.

"Wait." She said, stopping him before grabbing her white board, and writing on it. She handed it to Peter who looked down at it. The words 'I really like the name Alina.' were written across it. He smiled and nodded. He agreed, it was the only name he liked that had been said. She smiled in return, before heading out the door, passing a very impatient looking Stiles. Peter threw the whiteboard aside before following. Once downstairs they sat on the couch, facing the two groups.

"Okay. Shoot." She said.

"Saphira."

"Tatiana." The two names were said at the same time. Amane scrunched her nose.

"Really? Saphira? As in the dragon from Eragon?" Amane asked. Both Derek and Scott glared at Stiles who had an impish grin on his face. Clearly, he hadn't told him where the name was from. Amane looked at the other three as Scott scolded Stiles, while Derek gave him death threats. Isaac didn't look too happy.

"Isaac? What's wrong? Don't you like the name you guys chose?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Yeah." He stated. Peter leaned down towards her ear.

"He is lying." He whispered, and Isaac glared at him.

"Thats okay, because Peter and I have decided we both liked Alina." She said. Isaac smiled brightly as the rest of the room seemed to pout. As much as Derek actually pouted. Which meant he had a straight face. Amane held Peters hand as she smiled. "We will think about Tatiana, but there is no way in hell I am naming my child after a dragon." Stiles pouted at that.


	15. Beginning

**_YOU NEED TO READ THIS: okay so I know this is a VERYYYY Short chapter, but I have had a very busy week and had very little time to write. So here is what you need to know, the next chapters will be with the season 3 episodes, but DONT WORRY, they will not go completely by the script, some moments will, but the majority will not. Next, you need to know this story is coming to a close, but THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, i will post more information about it with the final chapter of this chapter. So again I am sorry for the short chapter, but I need to get all my other stories updated as well~~! xoxo,_**_ Sammi_

* * *

Amane smiled as she walked out of the bedroom, dressed only in her bra and underwear, as she walked to the kitchen. She reached the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a cream soda. As she closed the door to the fridge, a pair of hands ran from her back to the front of her large stomach. Peter's mouth caressed her neck as his hands moved in circles across her stomach.

"I love the sight of you in these." He whispered, nipping at her neck. She smiled and leaned against him.

"I knew you would." She smiled. She was in matching bra and underwear, cheetah print. It was provocative, but wearing more clothes suck, so she prefered to run around without them when she could get away with it, her stomach was just too large. She let out a sigh as he nipped at her earlobe, before moving away.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asked, leaning against a counter, looking her over, not bothering to hide it.

"How do you know I am hungry?" She countered.

"Simple. You are always hungry.' He stated it like it was common news.

"You would be two if you had to feed three extra little people." She said with a glare. He laughed lightly before walking over and kissing her forehead.

"You are adorable when you are mad." He stated.

"I want mad." She defended. He rolled his eyes before moving away.

"Of course not." He said as he opened the fridge. "So, breakfast for dinner?" Amane grinned brightly.

"You know me too well." She said, moving out of the kitchen, and towards the couch. She was thankful Scott and Stiles went out. He was getting a tattoo, which she doubt would stay. He he heals all wounds. But whatever, let him try. Gave her a night with Peter. Which she always enjoyed. She flipped through the channels and got comfortable on the couch, smiling over at the werewolf who was cooking for her. She could get used to this.

* * *

Amane rubbed her belly as she double checked the backpack for supplies. It was the first day of school, and she wanted Scott to be ready. He was upstairs, probably working out. He had spent the summary catching up on school, but never stopped working out. Not that he needed to, did werewolves even get fat? She shook her head at the thought as she heard Scott enter the kitchen.

"Checking it again?" Scott asked, slightly amused as he grabbed the bag from her, kissing her on the cheek.

"What? I can't help it. And don't forget to eat an apple, its bad enough you aren't eating breakfast." She stated, pointing at the small pile of apples that was on the counter. He smiled before grabbing one.

"Its good to know you have that motherly instinct." He said with a smile. He walked over and rubbed her belly. "You are so big, I am surprised you move as much as you do."

"I'm pregnant, not disabled. And of course I am big, I am 34 weeks." She said, glaring at him. He was right though, she was huge.

"And soon I will have three beautiful nieces. And you have yet to tell me their names." He was serious about that. Yes, she and Peter had decided on the names, but they were keeping them a secret until the big day. And she had told Scott that, repeatedly. Yet Peter kept catching him listening in on their conversations.

"You will find out their names along with everyone else." She stated, before shoving him towards the door. "Now get going before you are late for school! And I swear to god, Scott, if you get hurt because of that bike, I will kill you."

"I love you too." He laughed, leaving the house. Amane sighed as she looked around the now empty house. Now what? She sighed, she was going to have to get used to being home alone. At least until she gave birth.


	16. Disney

_**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. It has been forever since I updated. But life just got carried away. But no fear, I am back. So here is a few things you need to know. One: Peter never took Scotts mom on a date, that would make this hard to write. Two: I just assume the Hale's have lots of money, they seem too. I mean, did you see their house before it burnt down. DAYUM. okay anywho- read and review! xoxo- Sammi**_

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this." Amane stated. Peter glanced over at her from the drivers seat with a smirk.

"There is a lot we shouldn't be doing." He responded. Amane scowled, her purple eyes glaring at him.

"Do you even know where we are?" She asked, glancing at the road. There was nothing near them.

"No. But that is the point." He stated, never taking his eyes off the road. Amane groaned, looking up at the ceiling. She hated when he did this. He glanced over before smiling. She was adorable when distressed.

"When you said we were going on a surprise trip, I thought you had a destination in mind." She scowled. Peter was trying hard not to laugh.

"I do have one. It is in this general direction." He stated.

"I want to get to where ever it is before I give birth." She pouted, her bottom lip poking out. He reached over and rubbed her stomach with his hand, grinning.

"Considering that could be any moment, you might have to give birth in the middle of nowhere." She looked appalled when he said that.

"Don't even joke about that!" She exclaimed, slapping his hand away as he laughed. God, why did she agree to this? When Scott got home, from his first day, and she wasn't there, he was probably going to freak. Amane sighed as she heard her phone ring. For the fourth time. She went to grab it but Peter beat her to it, grabbing the phone and throwing it out the window in one swift move. Amane's eyes widened, and for a moment she was quiet. But just a moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" She yelled, and Peter smirked at her.

"I will buy you a new one." He stated simply, and Amane had the urge to slap him. Bot that it would affect him. She huffed before looking out the window, glaring at whatever town they were driving through. Peter laughed before glancing at her. "You are adorable when you are mad."

"You always say that." She huffed.

"Because its true." Amane didn't respond. She was mad at him, and he would know it. Peter rolled his eyes and looked back at the road. Sure she was mad at him now, but that would change when they got to their location.

* * *

Amane was awoke by a gentle shaking, and Peter's voice whispering in her ear. She groaned as she opened her eyes, looking around. They were parked in a large parking lot. She glanced around as she sat up straight. The first thing she noticed was a lot of people, particularly kids. She glanced at Peter.

"Where are we?" She asked. He smiled as he got out of the car.

"Disneyland." He had a childish grin on his face, before he went to her side of the car, helping her out.

"I'm a little big to be going on the rides." She said, gesturing to her large stomach. Peter smiled.

"We are only here to do one thing. Something I heard you really wanted to do." Peter said, closing the door, and locking the car, before putting a hand on her waist as they walked to where the tram would pick them up.

"What-?" She asked, but he shook his head, refusing to answer. Amane scowled.

"Smile. We are at Disney." He had that childish grin on his face, and Amane couldn't help but laugh. The tram arrived, and he helped her on. They sat smiling, holding hands, as they read the safety warnings and drove them the entrance. They got out, and Peter headed straight for the entrance.

"Don't we need tickets?" She asked. Peter smiled and held them up.

"Already got them." Amane grabbed the ticket, before looking up at him.

"These are annual passes." She stated. "Why do we need annual passes?"

"Well I suspect we will come more often when our children are born." Peter smiled, as they got to the turnstiles and entered the park.

"Won't they be a little... well little for Disney?" She asked. Peter rolled his eyes.

"If they can walk, they can come to disney." He stated, putting a hand on her back as he guided her through the park.

"Don't we need a map?" She asked, pointing back at the map display.

"Stop fretting and enjoy yourself, I know where we are going." He smiled, leading her towards the castle. Amane smiled at the sight. Sleeping Beauty had always been her favorite princess. Thats when it hit her.

"Are we going to do the castle tour?" She asked, poorly hiding the excitement in her voice, causing Peter to laugh.

"Yes, yes we are." She smiled brightly at that, giving him a peck on the lips before walking faster. Well as fast as she could go, she kind of just waddled along. But people moved out of her way, smiling at her. She was happy, smiling at Peter as they got close to the castle. She was ecstatic. She smiled back at him as they got in line.

* * *

Amane smiled at Peter, glancing over at him. He had spoiled her all day. Fist with Disney, then he took her to the aquarium, and now that the sun was setting, he was taking her to Dinner. He wouldn't tell her where, but she could tell they were in still near the highway that lead home.. He glanced over at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" He asked.

"Just wondering why you are doing all of this." She stated.

"Hmm. Well. One, I enjoy it. and Two, I figured we needed one last day together before we added three little girls to the picture." Amane nodded, smiling. Good reasoning. She looked out the window, enjoying the view. She looked towards the setting sun. It was a good day. She smiled as he pulled into an IHOP. He knew her so well.

"God I love IHOP." She said as he got out, and helped her out as well.

"I know." He said with a small laugh, leading her inside. The hostess smiled at them before she gave them a table. Thankfully not a booth. Amane smiled as the waitress came over.

"Hello, my name is Kellie, and I will be your waitress, my god you are large." The blonde said. Then her eyes widened and her face went red. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to say that so rudely!"

"Its fine." Amane said with a small laugh. "Most people react that way. Its not everyday you see someone who is about to have triplets." The woman nodded.

"I know. You look like you are about to explode." She smiled.

"I feel it to. God, I just can't wait until they are out." She said, and the girls laughed.

"Well what can I get for you two?"

"Well I want water please, and cinna-stak-french toast." Amane said, and the girl smiled as she wrote it down.

"I will take coke, and some normal french toast." Peter smiled as Amane glared.

"Stop making fun of my eating habits." She glared.

"I did no such thing." Peter smiled back.

"I will get that right on for you two." The waitress smiled before leaving. Amane looked back at Peter.

"You so did. You always do. Its not my fault it's so deliciously good." She defended.

"And it also won't be your fault when you go into a sugar coma." Peter said sarcastically. Amane rolled her eyes. He needed to get over it.

* * *

"Try it." Amane insisted, shoving the french toast towards Peter.

"No." He stated.

"Why not?" Amane whined.

"Just looking at it gives me Diabetes." He stated.

"You are a werewolf, you can't get Diabetes. Now eat." She said, shoving the piece in his mouth as soon as he opened it to object. Peter was silent as he ate it, and Amane watched him carefully. She smiled as his eyes darted to her plate. It was obvious he liked it. Peter then grabbed her plate, putting it in front of him.

"Hey! Give that back!" She growled, trying to get the plate. Peter easily stopped her.

"You wanted me to eat it. Suffer the consequences." He said, taking a huge bite.

* * *

Amane was still smiling as she walked through the door to her house. She had a fabulous day. She looked to her left, into the living room to see a furious looking Scott standing there. He glared at her as he walked over to her.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried I have been. How much I have to tell you? Why haven't you been answering your phone?" He growled out. Amane smiled innocently.

"Peter threw it out the car window." She stated. Scott looked a cross between pissed off and shocked. "Its okay though, he bought me a new one!" She added, holding up the new phone.

"You were with Peter? While I was out saving Isaac, battling alphas, you were off with- ugh." Scott said angrily.

"Wait-what?" Amane asked, shocked. "Tell me everything. Right now."


End file.
